The Seafarer and the Star
by DarkDancer07
Summary: Lucy, Edmund and Eustace watched the Dawn Treader sail away in the painting, but throughout those few minutes when they were back home, what had happened in Narnia? Was Caspian sailing home alone or was someone with him? Caspian/Lilliandil fic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A New Journey

**Hi there everybody!**

**This is my own interpretation of the unseen story that happened in Narnia after Lucy, Edmund and Eustace return home; my own version of what happens when Caspian returns to Ramandu's Island on the way back to Narnia and meets Lilliandil again.**

**Hope you all like it whether you're a Caspian/Lilliandil fan or a Caspian/Susan fan (I, myself, am not the fan of the latter, but never mind).**

**Enjoy the story and I hope to receive many reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A New Journey**

The waters closed up and they were gone; Lucy, Edmund and Eustace and all King Caspian and Aslan were looking upon was the great wave behind which Aslan's Country lay. And of course, Reepicheep was gone too; fulfilled his final quest to travel into Aslan's Country, but he was never to seen in Narnia again. Caspian continued to look on at where he had seen them for the last time, for he had just bid a final farewell to two of the four people that had become the closet thing to his family. He felt great sadness knowing they would never come back and so did Aslan; neither of them could forget everything the four siblings had done for them and for Narnia. But yet Aslan had said something and Caspian felt the urge and the need to question it.

"When will we see them again Aslan?" he asked the great lion.

"You will know in time young king, but be sure that you will see them again just like I will," Aslan told him.

Caspian's thoughts turned to the great country behind the great wave and came to a sudden realisation.

"Will they join those who already dwell in your country?" he asked

"You will find that out for yourself," Aslan replied, "just like you will eventually discover the answer to the question regarding your father."

"I promise you again Aslan, I will be a better king," Caspian swore.

"But you already are;" the lion explained. "You are questioning yourself after all the risks you have taken to save Narnia because you feel that maybe some ways could've been dealt with better, but that doesn't make you unworthy of the crown. Even kings make mistakes, but no mistakes were made by you on this adventure Caspian. You have saved and freed the lords you could save, though it is unfortunate for the two you couldn't save."

"It is unfortunate yes, but Narnia is at peace again and it is time for us to get home."

Aslan heard his words and looked at him with a cautious look in his eyes.

"The journey home will be perilous, for winter is almost here," he explained. "You'd be better finding shelter until the cold season has passed."

Aslan's words touched Caspian's ears like a bell's chime and he listened intensively; if he was not to go home yet, then he was to stay on one of the islands until the cold season of winter had gone. But which one could he stay on? That was a question that was answered very quickly, as quickly as a mermaid swimming through the waters of the sea. There was one island that he longed to return to and not because it was an island he favoured, but because there was something or rather someone on that island who he longed to see again; never had he been so determined to see anyone for a second time after meeting them.

"There is a place we can go to; it's the closet of the islands and we have a friend there," said Caspian smiling as he thought of that friend.

Wilfully, he ran towards the boat that he, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep had rowed in, though this time he would have to work hard to do all the rowing himself. But before he climbed into the boat, he realised that Aslan had not followed him; instead of doing what he intended, he walked towards his friend.

"Aren't you coming Aslan?"

"You head onwards; I will follow so when you return home, I'll be there also," Aslan answered.

Caspian acknowledged the Great Lion's words and patted him gently; his fur felt soft beneath the king's hand.

"Thank you old friend," he said with much gratitude and Aslan carried his reply in his eyes.

"Now on you go," he told the young king.

And off Caspian was; jumping into the boat, he used all his strength to row back through the sea of white lilies and continued to look upon Aslan. It was only when he turned around and turned back that the Great Lion disappeared, but Caspian knew that he would see him again for Aslan was someone who always returned for he never left Narnia. Rowing and rowing, Caspian grew more tired at every minute but he was soon to gain some rest for within a few of those minutes, he was back at his ship, the mighty Dawn Treader. The ship may have been damaged in their battle with the Sea Serpent, but the crew were working hard to repair what they could. Caspian was soon back onboard the deck with his crew and there were more people onboard now for there were the citizens of the Lone Islands that had been sacrificed to the green mist of Dark Island; those people were to be returned to their home. Being the king and leader of the ship, Caspian was greeted by his crew and they all questioned the absence of Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep.

"The High King and Queen have returned to their home world with their cousin; they will never return to Narnia nor will Reepicheep," Caspian explained. "Our dear friend Reepicheep has travelled onwards into Aslan's Country and he will never be seen again; we must all remember him as the great warrior and friend that he was and maybe one day, we will see him again. But our adventures have not yet ended for now we are to head home, but it is getting cold for winter is approaching."

The crew suddenly realised that he was correct and they knew what this meant, but only one of them spoke for them all; it was Captain Drinian.

"We will not be able to sail anymore until the spring, sire," he said.

"No, but there is somewhere we can go until spring arrives," Caspian said before he gave out his next order. "Make way towards Ramandu's Island; we will stay there until winter has passed."

"Yes sire," Drinian instantly replied.

Drinian knew better than to argue with the king, although it was quite rare for anyone to argue with Caspian for his decisions were not ones that let anyone down.

"We are setting sail for Ramandu's Island; keep a look out for the star!" Drinian called out to his men.

"Aye, aye captain!" called out the man who stood up on the look out; he was the one to look for the blue star that shone over their destination.

The rowers took their positions and the wind was with them; the Dawn Treader was sailing over the sea again, crashing through the waters in all its might and pride. It sailed through waters it had already been upon, for it was taking a journey back and not a new journey forward; Dark Island was near by, but so was their destination. They sailed away from the End of the World and hours had passed when they heard a voice call out from above.

"Ahoy; the blue star is in sight!" called the lookout from his position.

Caspian was quick to look at where the crew member was pointing and smiled when he saw the star shining so brightly in the sky.

"Follow the star!" Drinian's voice called out, but Caspian wasn't interrupted.

He was gazing upon the star, as if it was entrancing him but why would someone be entranced by a star? A star is beautiful indeed, but it surely isn't something to fall in love with; in the world of Narnia, it probably was because the stars of Narnia were not as they seemed. The young king's eyes were lit up with such joy when he saw the star; he'd seen it before when they had first travelled to Ramandu's Island and he had not been joyful at all then, but now he was and there was a reason for his joyfulness. As he continued to look at the beautiful blue light, he quietly said a name to himself; the name of the friend he had told Aslan of.

"Lilliandil."


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Meeting

**Chapter Two: The Second Meeting**

The ship continued to sail towards the blue star; land was still not in sight, but it would not be long before it was. The crew carried out their daily routine of making sure the ship sailed to their destination, the captain remained at the wheel steering the ship in what direction it needed to go and the lookout kept looking for any sign of land. But what of Caspian? The young king was in his quarters preparing himself for his second visit to Ramandu's Island; clearly he was nervous about meeting Lilliandil again, especially since she was not expecting him. Or was she? She was a star so she could see for miles in the sky, but could she hear from miles away? Maybe she could, so maybe she already knew that he was returning to her home but whatever the answers to those wonders were, nerves were clearly taking over him. He had dressed himself in the same clothes he was wearing when he first met her and he was standing in front a mirror making sure he looked his best; even kings want to look their best for a beautiful woman like Lilliandil. But why was he so determined to look his best for her? Why was he so determined to see her again? Why had he hoped that he would? The answer to those questions is the same answer; there was something about Lilliandil that he found fascinating and extraordinary. Indeed, she was not like any other woman he had met for she was very different from them, even Susan. Caspian did remember the feelings he had had for Susan, but that was a long time ago and there was a difference about him now because when he met Susan, he was still just a boy and had a lot to learn about life. But now he was a man, he was grown up and there were many things he understood now that he didn't understand then. Susan was a good young woman and queen, but there was something about Lilliandil that stood out; she was the most beautiful woman Caspian had ever seen, even more beautiful than Susan, and that was what made him attracted to her the minute he laid eyes upon her, but there was something else about her that really caught his eye. He had told Lucy at the beginning of the quest that he had not found anyone to be his queen because every maiden he had met could not compare with Susan, but now it seemed that that had changed except now it felt that it was the other way around; he had found someone who Susan could not compare with. Well all the thoughts that ran through his mind like Aslan's roar ran through the air were to be put into action very soon, for he suddenly heard a voice calling out from outside.

"Land ho!" called out the lookout.

Caspian came rushing out when he heard the voice and sure enough, his face lit with a smile when he saw his destination right in front him. Ramandu's Island was indeed a beautiful place; it was one of the only two islands that bore vegetation and it was the location of Aslan's Table, where he had met Lilliandil.

"Prepare the boats!" Caspian suddenly called out; he had suddenly realised what was happening.

His orders were followed and the boats were prepared to take him and the crew to the island; the ship was left secured. Caspian was seated at the front and he kept looking ahead to see how closer they were drawing to the island's shores; he did not have to wait too long for within a few minutes, the boat hit the sands and Caspian jumped out onto the land. It was sunset and the rest of the crew were dismounting the boats, when there was a familiar bright light shining above in the sky. Caspian was already looking at the star, so he was the first to see the sight and he smiled knowing what it meant. The crew looked on as the blue star descended from the sky just like before, only this time, she descended right in front of Caspian and took up her human form. There she was; the loveliest maiden Caspian had ever seen and she reciprocated the smile on his face with her own lovely smile; even during the hours of day she glowed in her beautiful blue light.

"Lilliandil."

Caspian was the one to break the silence as he greeted her with her lovely name; Lilliandil smiled more before returning the greeting.

"King Caspian! It is such a pleasure that you have returned."

"The pleasure is all mine and I did hope that we would meet again," he said as he put his hand over his heart in a gentlemanly manner.

"So did I," Lilliandil replied; she felt such happiness at his last words. "You have all done well in breaking the spell of Dark Island; now Narnia is finally at peace again."

"Well we have you to thank among others for your help;" he explained, "you guided us to the location of the last sword and you warned us of the dangers."

"I did what I had to do."

"And for that, I have found a friend in you."

A friend? Lilliandil had never become to a friend to anyone before, at least not to a Son of Adam. She had spent all her life on her father's island and in the skies; the only friends she had ever known were her mother and father and they were both gone, she was all that was left. It had been a long time since she had had a friend and she had been lonely, but now there was someone who had offered her friendship and she was not about to turn him away; she accepted his offer with a timid smile and even a blush.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your return?" she asked.

"Winter is fast approaching and we need somewhere to rest until it is passed before we can return to Narnia," Caspian explained. "Your island was the closet one if we may rest here."

"Oh yes of course," Lilliandil said almost at once, "the King of Narnia is always welcome here. Come with me; a new banquet has been prepared for you at Aslan's Table."

Even though they knew which way to go, they followed Lilliandil through the woods they had walked through before and before long, they had arrived at Aslan's Table. Lilliandil had indeed spoken the truth; there was food laid out again and she raised her arms to light the unlit candles; she turned to look at them.

"Please, help yourselves to as much as you like," she said. "Throughout your stay here, I will see to it that you shall receive all you need before your journey home."

Caspian acknowledged her kindness as he did the first time; never had he met someone with such a kind nature and sweetness of temper.

"Thank you for your kindness," he said.

Lilliandil smiled and began to walk away to leave them to dine, but Caspian could not find it in him to not let her be a part of this.

"Will you not stay?" he asked when she took a few steps away from him; she turned round to face him.

"This banquet is for you, your Majesty," she said, "I only supply you with what you need, especially since you are guests and it is my duty to make you welcome."

"No, no this banquet is for you as much as it is for us," Caspian exclaimed. "This island is your home, but we would not be showing much gratitude for your kindness and hospitality if we do not fully acknowledge your kind nature. Please I insist, stay and join us; every friend of the king is more than worthy to join him and his crew."

Lilliandil heard his words and was deeply touched, but she then became quite startled when he held out his hand to her.

"You are a very worthy friend Lilliandil, so I insist that you stay," he said with a gentle look of honesty and trust in his eyes.

Lilliandil saw the look and was captivated; she had already been captivated by the handsome king when they first met, but now she was finding herself more drawn to him because he was being so kind to her. He was holding his hand out to her wanting her to place her own hand in it and she could not refuse; within moments, her hand touched his and was held. Caspian looked at the sight of his hand holding Lilliandil's; he found himself amazed for this was the first time he had touched her and never had he felt such soft and delicate skin. He looked upon her again and smiled; he was gazing into her eyes and she into his, something was there between them for they could both feel it. Before another word could be said, Caspian led Lilliandil to the table where they joined the others for the banquet; everyone took a seat and Caspian invited Lilliandil to sit next to him, like a king inviting not a friend, but his queen to take her place beside him.


	3. Chapter 3: Under The Stars

**Chapter Three: Under The Stars**

The banquet was finished and the crew were free to do as they wished, for the island was their temporary home for now; they had not forgotten to thank Lilliandil, though mostly because Caspian made sure they didn't forget. The crew dispersed when Lilliandil showed them where they could sleep; every building on the island was now in ruins, but the island was encased in such a warm breeze that wherever they slept, they would not catch cold. The crew began to prepare their sleeping places almost right away, except for one who had not been overcome with sleep; Caspian was too full of such delight in his heart that he couldn't sleep, so he chose to stay up a while longer with his new friend and Lilliandil was indeed flattered by his request; it was something that she could not refuse now that she had found something in someone she had never had before. They walked along the path that they had walked along before; the one that led them to the view of Dark Island.

"Once again, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality," Caspian said as they walked side-by-side.

"Your satisfaction is my thanks," Lilliandil said smiling, "I am happy that I could offer you more help."

They walked on a little further until they reached the look out of the cliff that had the view of Dark Island; they looked out at the sea.

"Dark Island is no longer there," Caspian said.

"No, you all did well in destroying the darkness," said Lilliandil, "and Aslan's Table is as it was before."

Caspian glanced at Lilliandil with a smile, before his eyes took him to the night sky that was filled with stars; he had seen the constellations before once, but they were not familiar to him.

"I do not know these constellations," he suddenly said and Lilliandil looked at him to see what he meant, "but I do know that it means I am far away from home."

Lilliandil joined him in looking at the sky above; a sky she knew well.

"No sky is the same; every corner has their own stars and this is the only sky that I know," she explained.

Caspian looked at her and saw a place where they could sit.

"What's it like seeing the world from up there?" he asked as he sat down and indicated to Lilliandil to join him.

"It's an amazing view," she replied as she sat opposite him, "but there isn't really an adventure because each star has its own place and mine is here right above my father's island; I shine in his place now as I have for these past two years."

"Your father shone over this island?"

Lilliandil nodded silently at first.

"Till the day he retired and became human; my mother died when I was a girl and my father's gone too. I'm all that's left now."

Those last words she said touched Caspian; they already had something in common and he felt like he knew her better than he did when he had arrived back.

"My parents are gone too," he explained when seeing the look of sorrow on her sweet face. "When I was a boy, I always dreamed of travelling to the end of the world and finding my father and I did travel to the end of the world, but I realised that I've been thinking more about what I want than what I've been given and my father would not want me to give up what he died for."

Lilliandil was listening intensively to his words and like him, she was amazed at how they already had something in common; she chose to review the choice he had made at the end of the world.

"Life is full of challenges and sometimes, we do not realise that we already have what we need until we're given the chance to give it all up for something else, something that seems greater."

Lilliandil was expressing a different part of her every moment and Caspian found it rather fascinating; he had already seen her beauty, her kindness and now she was really showing her wisdom and such wisdom she had.

"You have such wisdom," he exclaimed, "where do you gain it from?"

Lilliandil smiled at his compliment before she answered his question.

"I suppose from my mother; she read to me all the time, told me many stories and explained them so well that I learned much from her on life, though she always said that everything comes from myself, I just learned from her."

"Maybe she was right; what stories did she read to you?" Caspian asked.

"Mostly fairy tales and fables and it was my father who would tell me stories of Narnia, until the day when I took his place in the sky," she explained. "He did tell me stories of your father about how great a king he was and how everyone was so honoured to have a king like him."

Caspian was flattered to hear such words to describe his father, but at the same time, he felt sadness knowing what he knew.

"He was a great king and I know he was the best father I could've asked for, even though I have no memories of him or my mother. My mother died giving birth to me and my father did not die the way a king should; he was murdered in his sleep by my uncle, his own brother not very long after I was born," he explained with sadness present in his face and voice.

Lilliandil acknowledged and longed to comfort him, for she never wanted anyone to be upset, especially by herself.

"I'm sorry," she said with much remorse; Caspian acknowledged her reply with a silent nod.

"My uncle, Miraz, was after everything my father had;" he started to explain, "he was after the throne, even though I was next in line. But he stole it all from me and treated me with no care and compassion; the only good deed he ever did for me was assigning me to my professor, Doctor Cornelius - a good friend and a good mentor. He taught me all the sciences and histories my uncle wanted me to know, but he secretly told me of the stories of Narnia against my uncle's knowledge and wishes. But the greatest deed he ever did for me was when he saved my life; the night my aunt gave birth to a son, my uncle ordered for me to be killed, but my professor got to me before they could and I had to run away and that was when I found Narnia and a new path to follow."

A sad story indeed and it pierced Lilliandil's kind heart like a sword as she felt such compassion and sympathy for her new friend.

"The story of your childhood is such a sad one; I have great sympathy for you," she said, "but you must be strong to be where you are now. The King of Narnia and you've helped undo trouble your uncle caused and now, Narnia is at peace again."

"But I didn't do it on my own though," Caspian said.

There was silence between them, but he managed to smile again and Lilliandil knew what this meant; it was time for the subject of their conversation to change and Lilliandil was the one to do just that as she looked into the distance.

"I've always dreamt of seeing Narnia, ever since I was a little girl, but I've never been given the chance to travel away from here; I've never even sailed on the sea before," she explained.

Caspian felt for her; just how much on life was she missing? He wanted to know.

"Don't you ever feel lonely?" he asked.

"Very much, but I have a duty to do," she replied.

"But there are more important things than duty; friends, family and those who care for you," Caspian said upon hearing her reply.

"I haven't had a friend before, or at least not in a long time; the only friends I've ever had were my parents and my duty is all I've got really," she explained; Caspian felt his heart fill with such pity for her.

"I know how that feels; I didn't have many friends until I found Narnia," he said.

"I'm always reminded by my favourite story when I think of how lonely I am; the fairy tale of the girl with very long hair shut away from the world by an evil witch, but then one day, she's saved by a prince," Lilliandil said. "I have often thought of what I would do if I was given the chance to leave; I would miss it here because this is the only home I've ever known, but sometimes you have change the path you follow."

"You clearly never found a prince to save you, but you have found a king and this king is your friend," Caspian said as he placed his hand on hers in a comforting manner. "Would I be selfish in inviting you to return with us to Narnia when the winter has passed?"

Lilliandil had not yet overcome the shock of having the young king's hand upon hers and now, she was being invited back to his kingdom; was he being selfish in giving her this offer?

"No, not at all; you would be very kind," she exclaimed and Caspian smiled at her reply.

"Good, then the invitation is always there for you and you are always welcome in my kingdom."

A smile had overcome Lilliandil once again; she had never received anything of the sort from anyone before and she felt herself glowing more on the inside than the outside.

"Thank you" she exclaimed. "You are the kindest person I have met in a long time; have you a queen waiting for you back home?"

The one question that Caspian had been asked before had just been asked again, but he was happy with the answer he would give.

"No I haven't," he said with a bit of a blush.

"You have such a kind heart and yet, you've never once found someone who could be your queen?" Lilliandil replied in a surprised tone.

"Well… once… a little," Caspian replied with slight embarrassment.

"A little?" Lilliandil asked.

"It wasn't really what you'd call a romance, more of a boyish infatuation really because I was still a boy," Caspian explained and he could see that Lilliandil wanted him to continue. "When I met the four High Kings and Queens of Narnia, I saw something in Queen Susan the Gentle but the only times we spent together were in battle and preparing for them; we never had moments like this where we would sit down together and talk, more words of arrogance were spoken between us than words of friendship and she left Narnia for the last time, but not before kissing me goodbye. And that was it really; my "romance" with a girl I... barely knew and I am more closer to her younger siblings than I ever was to her."

"Well she must've been very special though," said Lilliandil. "Do you regret not getting the chance to get to know her well enough to fall in love with her?"

Now Caspian wanted to be both honest and careful when answering this question, but he knew for sure what his honest answer was.

"I did back then, but now not really; it was a long time ago and I have grown up since then."

Indeed he had grown up and Susan had moved on herself, maybe long before Caspian had though, for he knew for sure that he had moved on the moment he met Lilliandil; the star had another question for him and he could see it in her eyes.

"But you've never found anyone that can compare with her?" she asked.

"Well that was before I came here, because I've never met someone like you," Caspian replied.

She looked at him and her face carried the same startled expression it had carried when they met and he stated that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The look in his eyes at that moment was similar to the one she had seen when he said he hoped that they would meet again, only there was more love than she had ever seen in a look given to her by anyone and she found herself unable to stop looking at him. Caspian was already touching her hand, but he wanted to know more of her; the same boldness he had carried when he told her how beautiful she was overcame him again when he gently touched her face with his fingertips and she didn't even attempt to stop him, for instead she closed her eyes and gave into the moment. She didn't feel so startled all of a sudden, instead she felt relaxed and joyous and when she opened her eyes again, Caspian was gazing upon her still.

"You truly are most beautiful," he whispered and this time, Lilliandil did not say anything.

She felt so much in love with him that she couldn't; she wanted what he wanted, but suddenly there was an interruption when Lilliandil suddenly turned her head away from Caspian and so his hand was no longer touching her face.

"Oh no! Not now," she exclaimed in disappointment.

"What is it?" Caspian asked looking in the same direction as her.

Lilliandil turned back to look at him.

"They're calling for me; I am expected to take my place in the sky every night," she said.

"You have to go?"

Caspian was not prepared to let her leave him for a second, especially during such a perfect moment.

"Only for the night and besides, you need your rest," she said before she stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Caspian caught up with her and she turned to look at him again; he only looked at her in silence, before smiling and asking what he wanted to know. "When will I see you again?"

Lilliandil smiled at seeing that he was not too distressed at her sudden and unwanted departure and she was happy with the answer she gave him.

"Tomorrow; I will descend from the sky again, I promise."

Caspian smiled even more at her answer; he knew she was not lying.

"And I shall wait for you."

Lilliandil was still smiling, but Caspian had not finished yet for he took her hand in his again and brought it to his face, planting on it a kiss; this was another sign that she was special to him and special was how she felt.

"Goodnight Lilliandil," he said smiling.

"Goodnight... Caspian."

She said his name and he smiled; never had he liked the sound of his own name so much and he watched as Lilliandil turned back into her star form and returned to the sky. She shot fast through the air to her position in the sky and Caspian did not stop watching until he could no longer see her; he smiled knowing she would be back and that he would do something he was already planning. Taking another look at the sky, he turned on his heel and went to look for a place to sleep as sleep had now overcome him; he looked for the right spot knowing what he would dream of that night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift

**Chapter Four: The Gift**

The next day arrived for Caspian the minute his eyes opened when the sun had rose into the sky; he looked up at the sky and sure enough, Lilliandil was still there shining very brightly. He smiled and longed for her to come down to him again at the very minute; he had dreamed of her as he slept and that was exactly the very dream he'd wanted to have. He only wanted such a moment with her in reality and maybe he would sooner or later. For now though, he rose to his feet and was lucky to find a nearby stream and soak his hands in the cool, refreshing waters that he splashed onto his face; he was refreshed for a new day. But it was when he turned around that he discovered he was not alone, for someone had joined him in secret; he was in for a surprise that made him smile when he saw who had come into his company.

"Lilliandil!" he gasped as he dried off the wetness of the water from his skin.

"Good morning Caspian," she greeted him with a smile.

His dream that he would see her again had come true and he showed his happiness when he walked towards her and kissed her hand.

"It is such a delight to see you again," he said.

"And you," she replied. "If you and your crew are hungry, a breakfast has been prepared for you at the table."

Lilliandil's kindness was never short lived and Caspian was even more amazed by her than he already was.

"Thank you, but will you give us the pleasure of joining us?" he asked as he held his hand out to her.

She smiled and knew that she should just acknowledge and accept his kindness.

"Of course, if you insist; thank you," she said as she placed her hand in his.

With that, they made their way to Aslan's Table where the food had indeed been laid out for them; the other crew members arrived to join them and so did the three lords who had been under the sleeping spell; they were now awake and restored and they had not joined the crew the previous night because Lilliandil had sent them to a far part of the island where they could rest off the last remaining affects of the sleeping spell. But now, they were as they should be and when they saw Caspian, they instantly saw the resemblance between him and their old friend, King Caspian IX, just like Lord Bern did on the first of the Lone Islands when Caspian and Edmund met him in the cell. The breakfast was delicious indeed, but Caspian was delighted by the stories the three lords told him of his father; a noble king he was indeed, how Caspian wished he had known him.

* * *

Breakfast was over and everyone at the table dispersed; like the night before, Caspian chose to walk with Lilliandil again, only they walked in a different direction this time. This was an opportunity for Lilliandil to show Caspian parts of the island he had not seen before and it was if as she could read his mind for that was his intention, although his thoughts were heavily on his father; Lilliandil could see this in his face."The stories they told of your father, they're all similar to the ones my father told me," she said. "Your father really was a great man."

Caspian was silent for a moment before he finally said what was on his mind as he sat down on a boulder and Lilliandil joined him.

"I wish I'd known him."

"But maybe you do know him because your father is still alive," said Lilliandil when seeing the sorrowful look on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Caspian.

"You heard what the lords said; you are your father's son and that's very special because it means that he lives on in you."

Caspian heard Lilliandil's wise and kind words, but was she right?

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

"I could never be the king he was."Lilliandil saw the lack of belief he had in himself and wanted to comfort him; she put her hand on his.

"All kings are different; none are exactly the same," she explained. "But that doesn't mean that you are not like your father; you're a great king Caspian just like he was and that is why I know he would be very proud of you if he was still alive; never would he be ashamed to call you his son."

The young king found himself speechless; it had been a long time since someone had told him something like this and he certainly never expected to hear these words from a new friend. He just gazed at Lilliandil and then tightened the hold of their hands.

"Thank you," he said smiling and she smiled back.

Lilliandil then turned to look in another direction for a moment before turning back to Caspian; she smiled even more and rose to her feet, her hand not letting go of Caspian's.

"Come," she said, "let me take you exploring."

Caspian didn't say anything, but only stayed where he was looking up at his star friend for a moment or two; he realised what she meant and suddenly felt the urge to accept her invitation. A smile lit up his face and he rose to his feet; he let her lead the way and she did just that when they walked along the path that Caspian did not know, but he knew that he would not be lost as long as Lilliandil was with him.

* * *

That day was a new adventure for King Caspian as he explored a territory he did not know; Lilliandil took him all over the island and explained everything about its history to him. Ramandu's Island truly was a beautiful place and Caspian was only too happy to explore it and know its history, especially when he had grown so attached to the very person who was guiding him throughout this adventure.

* * *

The adventure for that day came to an end when the sun began to set; Caspian and Lilliandil were by the ruins that were near Aslan's Table watching the beautiful view in the sky over the sea.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lilliandil said.

"Indeed it is, but not as beautiful as my friend standing beside me," Caspian said boldly.

Lilliandil turned to look at him, but she carried the same startled expression that she carried the first time Caspian had called her "beautiful" and he took note of this right away.

"You really are not like other young women who I have met; in fact you're probably the only woman I've ever met who doesn't gain pride from her beauty," he said.

"Beauty is not something be proud of;" Lilliandil started to explain, "I learned that from the story of the little princess with skin as white as snow who was pursued and targeted by her stepmother because the wicked queen was so vain and jealous of the princess because she wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the land. How can someone not be satisfied with having a beautiful face? And they're so unsatisfied, vain and jealous that they actually set out to kill so they can get what they want. Such a nature destroys people; it's so terrible and besides, real beauty comes from the inside not the outside."

No pride, no vanity about her at all and Caspian was even more amazed.

"You are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside and I've never met anyone with such a good, clean nature," he said.

"And you are too;" Lilliandil replied, feeling flattered by his compliment, "you are very worthy of everything you have."

Caspian heard those last words, but were they really true?

"But am I worthy of having you?" he asked.

When he spoke those words, Lilliandil remained silent and magically conjured something in her hand; it was wrapped in a cloth and she handed it to Caspian.

"Maybe this is will tell you; it's a gift to my king."

Curiosity overtook him very much that Caspian took the mysterious gift from Lilliandil's hand and began to unwrap the soft cloth; it was soon unwrapped and his eyes widened at what he holding. It was a star, a beautiful small star of bright glowing crystal; he looked at Lilliandil again.

"My professor told me that it's very rare for someone to be given a star as a gift."

Lilliandil smiled at realising that he understood what receiving this gift meant.

"My mother gave it to me when I was little; she wanted me to give it to someone very special and you have become very special to me Caspian," she explained. "You are very worthy of receiving such a gift."

Special? He had never been special to anyone in such a way in all his life and Caspian felt such happiness rushing through him; his heart was beating and beating like a drum.

"Thank you; I will treasure this for the rest of my life," he said smiling.

Lilliandil returned his gratitude with a smile of her own and her own heart began beating like a drum when Caspian reached out his hand and gently touched her face.

"You know when I saw you for the first time and you told us that the three lords at Aslan's Table were sleeping," he said, "it reminded me of the fairy tale of the beautiful princess trapped in an enchanted sleep and only a kiss from a prince would break the spell."

She silently looked at him with a soft and sweet smile.

"Well in that situation, it was the other way around;" she said, "break the spell first and then kiss the princess."

"And the spell is broken now and I am here with you."

Caspian was unable to deny anything as he gazed at Lilliandil, nor was she able to deny anything; he was very much in love with her and she with him and they had both felt something deeper for each other the minute they saw one another for the first time. They had already formed a platonic friendship, but they both wanted more than that, so much more and that is why their true feelings were to be expressed at that very moment; Caspian's hand had not left Lilliandil's face, but she did not want him to stop touching her and he could see that in her eyes. He moved in closer to her, closing the gap between them, and she made no attempt to stop him or get away from him; instead she slowly moved in closer to him and within moments, her soft lips met his in a kiss. Caspian had shared a kiss before, but he felt much more in this one; he felt free for the first time in his life, but this was a different type of freedom and it was also the most wonderful experience of Lilliandil's life. She'd always dreamt of finding a prince like the princesses she'd read about in stories and now she was in her own fairy tale, only her prince was a king. The kiss lasted a few moments and they pulled apart; there was a peaceful silence between them and they were only looking at each other, until something else caught their attention. A bright light came from the star that Caspian was still holding in his hand; it was reforming for the light parted in two ways and travelled in different directions - one to Caspian's neck and the other to Lilliandil's. The lights faded away and revealed the star in two halves on two chains of silver; the halves were shown to be able to placed together and the young king and the star knew right away what this meant.

"Did you know?" Caspian asked.

"I wanted to know," Lilliandil replied. "My mother did tell me that this star would tell me who my soul mate is and I am truly happy that it's you."

"And so am I," Caspian admitted. "I've never been happier with any revelation before."

A moment of true happiness this was for both of them; they both knew what they'd been missing in life and they had finally found it in each other. They were never going to let anything take away what they had together and they celebrated their discovery with another kiss, this one more intimate than the first; Caspian held Lilliandil tight in his arms and was never prepared to let her go, just like she didn't want to escape from his embrace as she wrapped her arms around him, glowing just as brightly on the inside as she was on the outside. Though Lucy was unaware of it, her question from the beginning of the quest now had a different answer for Caspian had found his queen and it would not be long before he would ask Lilliandil that very special question, but for now he just wanted to focus on what was happening right now in that beautiful moment of true happiness.


	5. Chapter 5: The King Chooses His Queen

**Chapter Five: The King Chooses His Queen**

Days had gone by turning into weeks and weeks had turned into months; winter was coming to an end and so was Caspian's stay on Ramandu's Island. This winter had been the happiest he'd ever had and he did not wish for it to end, even though he knew that this day would come, but was he going to leave everything behind? He had found his soul mate and most special friend in Lilliandil after falling in love with her and he could not bear to leave her behind; he had offered her the invitation of returning to Narnia with him at the beginning of his return, but he had not yet asked that special question he had secretly been planning. He had had all winter to ask her, but it was the day before his departure that he would and he was on the boat that brought him from his ship to the island's shores with Drinian for a final check on the progress of the Dawn Treader's reconstruction following the battle with the Sea Serpent at Dark Island. The king's feet soon touched the deck of his ship; the wood felt strong like before, the dragon's head was the way it should've been and Caspian was satisfied with the hard work the crew had put into restoring the Dawn Treader to all its might.

"The ship is looking in good order Drinian;" Caspian stated, "we'll be able to sail back home without a problem now that winter is almost at an end and the ship is in a better state than it was when we arrived."

"Indeed sire," Drinian replied, "and I suspect we will be welcoming a new crew member onboard."

Caspian sharply turned his head so he was looking at Drinian; those last words caught his attention.

"I beg your pardon?"

Drinian suddenly realised what he'd said as Caspian looked at him with a suspicous look in his eyes.

"Well, the blue star;" the captain answered with a shaken disturbance present in his voice, "Everyone has been talking about how close you are with her and we've been suspecting that you'll bring her back to Narnia with us."

"Drinian, a word please in private," Caspian said sharply.

He walked to the entrance of his quarters and Drinian knew that he had to follow him; he now regretted bringing Lilliandil into the conversation, for he did not wish to upset his king and friend but if there were consequences, he was prepared to face them.

* * *

Caspian was not to be the only one faced with awkward questions though, for back on the island, Lilliandil was to face the same as she played with little Gael. Caspian was not the only one to make friends with Lilliandil, though he was the only one to fall in love with her, but Lilliandil had made other friends in those who had travelled to the island and just like Lucy, she had bonded with Gael. Gael took an instant liking to Lilliandil because she was the most fascinating woman Gael had ever met in terms of her being a star and remarkably beautiful with the heart of a queen; Lilliandil had been nothing but kind to her and her parents and she was only too happy to make more friends, especially those who did not have the same living fortunes as Caspian. The two friends were sitting among the ruins making bracelets and necklaces out of the flowers that grew there; this was something that the star had taught the little girl and she had grown to enjoy it very much, she had even made a special necklace for her mother.

"You're all ready to go home then?" Lilliandil asked as they made more flower jewellery. "I'm sure you'll be very happy to be home again."

"I will be; I miss home, but I missed my mummy even more," Gael explained. "I'm so happy that me, my mummy and daddy will be home together again!"

Lilliandil smiled at the girl's happiness; it made her happy knowing that her little friend was happy too. However, she had not been prepared for the question that Gael would ask her.

"Are you really going to marry the king?"

Lilliandil stopped what she was doing when she heard that question and stared at Gael; that sort of question was the very least of her expectations and she was speechless for a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"King Caspian's in love with you; everybody's talking about it and we all know because you both wear the same sort of necklaces," Gael explained.

The necklace; of course it gave away that Caspian and Lilliandil were close, but neither of them had ever let that fact cross their minds because they had been concentrated on one another and the true nature of their relationship; a romantic relationship is what it was, but they had not shared it with everyone else. Lilliandil gently clutched the star on her necklace as she blushed.

"So are you really going to marry him? It would be so romantic and wonderful if you did because you'd be a great queen!" Gael exclaimed.

"Do you really think so?" Lilliandil asked and Gael nodded in silence. "Well… if he asks me then, yes I will, but I would marry him, not his crown."

Gael was happy at her answer, but then confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If he asked me to be his wife, I would accept him but not because he's the king," the star explained. "A young woman who is willing to leave everything she has to marry the king should only be willing if she truly cares about him, not so she can become the queen and live in great splendour. If Caspian does ask me to become his queen, I will accept him not so I will be queen, but because I want to be his wife. And, I'm sure you would be a great leader or monarch yourself Gael; maybe you'll steal the heart of a king one day."

"I could never be a queen; I'm not beautiful like you Lilliandil," Gael said bashfully.

"On the contrary, you are," Lilliandil said. "Real beauty comes from the inside, not the outside and you are a very beautiful girl because you have such a good and loving heart; I see that when I see how much you love your family, so I have no doubt that you will grow into a beautiful young woman and there's no reason why any man would not want to marry you."

Lilliandil's words were so touching that Gael smiled her sweet little smile, feeling such belief in herself shoot right through her like an arrow piercing through the air; she showed her gratitude even more by jumping to her feet and giving Lilliandil a friendly hug, like a little sister hugging her older sister. This was a friend who Lilliandil would miss.

* * *

In the king's quarters onboard the Dawn Treader, Drinian was facing the consequences of asking his question when Caspian demanded to know what the crew had been whispering among themselves ever since their return to the island.

"So what exactly has everyone been saying?" Caspian demanded to know as he opened the doors to his quarters and entered; Drinian followed him.

"Well we've all noticed your attention to the young lady, we've also noticed the identical necklaces you both wear and everything seemed obvious," Drinian replied.

"Obvious or not Drinian, I would prefer for there to be no gossip about my relationship with Lilliandil, so it stops now; understood?" Caspian firmly stated.

Drinian took a deep breath before answering that question.

"Yes of course sire."

Caspian looked at him with a firm look in his eyes before finally saying something.

"Good."

He walked away from Drinian to the part of the quarters that had his bed and Drinian was stopped from leaving when he heard Caspian's voice again.

"Although, you are one of my most reliable friends Drinian; tell me what you think of her," said the king.

Drinian was to be careful when answering this question, while Caspian opened one of the cupboards and found what he was looking for when he pulled out a red wooden box.

"Well she's definitely a young and most divine beauty," Drinian said.

"Yes she is," Caspian said smiling when he came across a golden ring with beautiful markings inscribed on it and small sapphires.

"Why do you ask?"

Caspian turned round still looking at the ring; his eyes then left it and he looked at Drinian.

"Because I'm going to ask her to marry me," he proudly declared.

Drinian's eyes widened, but only slightly.

"Do you mock me?"

"No; Narnia is in need of a queen and Lilliandil is very worthy of the title, but I need her more; she's earned a very special place in my heart where I've never held anyone else and I can't imagine being away from her." Caspian declared, but his tone of voice was to become firmer. "The crew is right; I am in love, but I would prefer if you didn't whisper it among yourselves."

"Of course your majesty, we meant no disrespect," insisted Drinian.

Caspian nodded silently as a reply that he accepted Drinian's apology, before he looked at the ring again.

"This once belonged to my mother; my professor gave it to me and told me that my father was going to give it to me when I was old enough so I could give it to my own queen. It was what he and my mother wanted," Caspian explained.

"The star is a fine choice sire; you've chosen well and I'm sure your father would be proud of you," Drinian said with a smile and Caspian returned it with his own smile.

"Thank you," he said as he walked in Drinian's direction and gave the captain a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Drinian returned the friendly gesture with the same one and they both made their way out of the quarters and back onto the deck; before long, they were both back in the boat and heading back for the island as the sun began to set.

* * *

The sun had almost completely set when Caspian and Drinian reached the shores of the island again, though they were not to stay together for Caspian sent Drinian to inform the crew that the ship was in good order and some of them were to gather the food and supplies that Lilliandil had provided them with. The king chose a different deed to carry out when he went searching for the beautiful star and found her at the very spot where they had shared their first kiss; she was looking at the beautiful sunset over the sea and was only interrupted when she heard the sound of footsteps from behind her. She turned around to look at the young man who had joined her and smiled when she saw his face.

"Caspian!" she exclaimed, but the smile then slowly faded. "Are you all ready to leave?"

"Almost; we will leave in the morning," Caspian explained as he walked to her side.

There was a peaceful silence between them and Lilliandil was the one to interrupt it.

"I have enjoyed having you here Caspian;" she said, "these months of winter have been the happiest months of my life, I never thought I could be so happy."

"Neither did I think that of myself;" Caspian replied, "it has been a pleasure being here, but I have something to confess. The reason I came back here had nothing to do with the winter; I came back because I wanted to see you again."

Lilliandil only showed a type of joyful surprise when she heard those words, for she reciprocated that.

"And I wanted to see you again Caspian," she admitted.

Caspian felt delight and relief wash over him, for he had seen the look in her eyes when he had bid farewell to her the first time he was on the island and he knew that he had not been mistaken, but he'd always known that ever since he came back. This was his chance to make everything even more perfect than it already was and he was going to throw that chance away.

"I am king and it seems I have everything I desire but, there is still something that I am missing and it's something that you can give me," he told her before he held her hand in his.

"Lilliandil; I stand here before you not as a king, but as a man in love and I wish for you to come back with me to my home," he declared with much love present in his voice and his eyes. "I have been in love with you ever since the moment I laid eyes on you and that is why it would break my heart if I left this island and returned to Narnia without you at my side; this necklace I wear is a special gift that you gave to me and now I have a special gift for you."

Lilliandil was too speechless to say anything, so she just watched as Caspian presented her with something small he was holding in his hand; she looked at the gold ring for a moment before she took it in her hands.

"It's beautiful," she said without taking her eyes from it.

"It was my mother's, but my professor had to give it to me because my father never got the chance to give it to me himself," Caspian explained as Lilliandil looked up at him. "He was going to give it to me when I was old enough so I could give it to the girl I would make my queen."

Those words touched Lilliandil's heart so much that she couldn't speak; she just looked at him with such happiness rushing through her and even more ran through her when she looked at the ring again for Caspian gently took it from her and slid it onto her finger. She looked at the sight before she looked at him again with much tenderness; she knew what was happening, for Caspian was holding her hands in his and looking at her with love and passion in his eyes and that love stayed there when he knelt down in front of her on one knee; his eyes met hers again.

"Lilliandil, will you become my queen and my wife? Will you marry me?"

He did it; he had asked the question and Lilliandil felt nothing but indescribable happiness run all over her. All her life, she had never found a man to love her; now she had and the man who loved her was a king and he was offering her the chance to go away with him. She had already made her decision if he asked the question, for she knew what she wanted and although she did not want to be selfish, Caspian had taught her that accepting someone's love was not a selfish act. Lilliandil smiled at her king and was quick to answer his question.

"Yes, yes I will marry you and I will return to Narnia with you," she finally said and Caspian smiled with relief, but Lilliandil had more to say. "But I will marry you Caspian, not your crown, for I would still be in love with you if you were not the king."

Never had any woman he had met made such a declaration, not even Susan, and Caspian saw the truth and honesty in Lilliandil's eyes; she wasn't lying to him, for she could never lie to him or anyone. But all that really mattered to him was that the woman he loved had had agreed to marry him and return home with him and he did not wait any longer to celebrate his joy with her. Smiling, he climbed back up onto his feet and passionately kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her in a warm and loving embrace. Lilliandil did not resist Caspian for her arms were wrapped tightly around him and within moments, she found herself being lifted off her feet and spun around, though her lips did not part with Caspian's, at least not immediately. When they did, the two just looked at each other with happiness and joyful laughter came from them; Caspian soon let Lilliandil stand on the ground again and their previous embrace was resumed as the stars above shone over them.


	6. Chapter 6: Lilliandil's Choice

**Chapter Six: Lilliandil's Choice**

The celebrations were over, for now it was time to rest; Caspian was preparing to sleep for the last time on Ramandu's Island and of course, Lilliandil was with him. Stars may not have slept the way humans do, but she was to be at his side until he drifted off to sleep and would return when he awoke the next morning.

"This has been the happiest night of my life so far!" Caspian exclaimed as he gazed at his bride-to-be.

"And mine, but it seems all the happiness has drained you of your strength;" Lilliandil said with a small laugh about her, "maybe you should get some rest."

Caspian knew she was right, for he was exhausted even though he did not want to sleep.

"But I do not wish to sleep; I wish this night could just last forever," he said.

"So do I, but we will have more nights like this in the future," Lilliandil replied smiling and stroking his face with her hand; this gesture made him smile.

"Tomorrow, we'll be sailing home and it'll be even more wonderful because you'll be with me," he declared with such happiness as he wrapped his arms around her, but then he needed to ask a question when she held her head low. "What is it?"

"There is one last deed that I need to do before we leave," she explained, but then she had a promise to make to him. "If I don't return when you are awake, wait for me on the beach tomorrow and I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

Caspian was confused, but he decided not to question what she was up to because he wanted her to know that he trusted her with all his heart; instead, he just smiled.

"I will; if I have to wait forever for you, I will."

Lilliandil was greatly moved by his reply and their embrace fell into a kiss, a kiss that was their way of saying goodnight.

"I love you," Caspian tenderly whispered once they had broken apart.

"And I love you," Lilliandil replied smiling.

The smile on his face was still there and Lilliandil watched as Caspian laid down on what he was to sleep on; as his eyes began to close, she knelt down beside him and made him more comfortable and warm. It was after this was done that she left him to sleep and walked her way among the trees to do what she had to do.

* * *

Lilliandil walked through the moonlit woods; the only sounds that accompanied her footsteps against the ground were the sounds of the creatures that inhabited the island. She knew where she was going, but she did not expect to meet anyone there; all she knew was that she was going to declare that she had made an important decision that would change her life. But the unexpected was to happen when she came across someone who she had never met before, but she knew right away who he was.

"Aslan!"

Indeed it was; the Great Lion was there standing before her. Why he was there, she did not know but she bowed down before him.

"Rise, Queen of Narnia," Aslan instructed.

Lilliandil only raised her head and stared at him, just like Caspian did when Aslan declared him a King of Narnia; she was feeling what her future husband felt when that moment had passed for him three years ago.

"I am not queen yet sire; I will not be until I have fulfilled my promise to my king," Lilliandil declared.

"It is because of your answer that you are dear one; maybe not yet by title, but by heart," Aslan declared and Lilliandil rose to her feet after a moment. "You have agreed to return with the king to his home and become his loving wife Lilliandil, but are you sure it is what you wish?"

"It will be such a change to become human because this is the only life I have ever known, but because I have been given the chance to, I feel it is time to walk out of an old life and into a new one. I do not wish to be selfish sire, but I have made this choice because I am in love," the star explained.

"You have not made a selfish choice; you have only followed your heart," the Great Lion told her, acknowledging her answer. "I can see the love that Caspian holds for you and the love you hold for him, but are you sure you are ready to retire now?"

Lilliandil was concerned and confused at why Aslan was asking her these questions, but she knew that she could not leave them unanswered.

"I have been here on this island all my life; I am not saying that I am tired of it, all I'm saying is that I am welcoming any change and Caspian being here has reminded me of just how lonely I am here. Now that I have found him, I cannot bear to be parted from him."

Aslan acknowledged every word she said and could see the truth and content in her, but he was testing her content because her decision to leave her life as a star now was quite dangerous.

"Narnia needs a queen like you, but your decision to retire now at your young age carries a risk," he warned her.

When Lilliandil heard his warning, she felt some fear but it was not strong enough to break passed her love for Caspian; she could not bear to break his heart after all the kindness he had shown her and the love he had given her.

"If there are consequences to be faced, then I will face them;" she declared, "please let Caspian know that I made this decision out of love."

"I believe he will already know," said Aslan nodding at her reply to his warning.

"I am ready, sire," Lilliandil declared once again.

Aslan could see there was no breaking her choice; it was a choice that she had made and it was what she wanted. He had declared her as a Queen of Narnia and that Narnia needed a queen of her nature, so he was to grant her wish to retire even though he knew there was a risk for her.

"Very well," he said.

Lilliandil stood there waiting for what was to happen next; she knew that her glow and her magical abilities would be taken away from her, but this was what she had chosen, for being a star was preventing her from leaving her father's island and sailing away with her king. Aslan glared at her and she felt something run through her, but it was when the lion gave out his might roar that the expected happened; the magic of the roar wrapped her in a magical glow and that glow was her own leaving her. Within those moments, there was only a bright light in that part of the island and then it had faded; Lilliandil was standing there as a star no longer, but as a human. But Aslan was gone; his work for now was done and he had no reason to stay, but he would return when he needed to. Lilliandil looked at what she could see of herself and saw that her glow was gone; there was a brook nearby and she felt the urge to look at her reflection, so she walked to where the waters ran, knelt down and looked at herself in the water. As she thought, it had happened; she was no longer a star, but she was still as beautiful as ever though that was not what she was happy about. She touched her own cheek and felt the touch of her skin as she examined her new human reflection; it was a relief that she still looked the same, even though her beauty was not what mattered to her.

"I'm human," she whispered to herself, "human!"

She felt such excitement and joy at the choice she had just made and she was eager to show Caspian, which is why she rose to her feet with the intention of running to his side. But suddenly, something was wrong for she found that she couldn't run; instead she found that she was shivering.

"So cold..." she shivered under her breath.

The air around her felt unfamiliar and cold against her body and the coldness brought her down to her knees; her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to warm herself, though the coldness was overwhelming her. She looked up at the sky that she once shone in and she wanted to call for someone to help her, but she had no strength to call out and that was shown when she whispered in all her shivering as tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Caspian!"

* * *

The next morning later arrived when the sun rose into the sky and the Dawn Treader was ready to leave, but the king was not; Caspian was remaining on the island waiting on the beach for Lilliandil, for she had promised that she would meet him there. But the king was walking up and down in the same small spot because Lilliandil had not arrived and he had been waiting a good while for her; he kept looking up at the trees to see if she was emerging among them and walking towards him, but she was nowhere to be seen. Patience was leaving him at every second, but he was prepared to wait though the same could not be said for his crew.

"Sire," Drinian said coming forward, "we can't wait anymore; we need to leave as soon as we can."

"Lilliandil said she'd be here and she will be here;" Caspian said firmly. "We shall wait until she arrives and then we will leave."

Drinian was not happy with his king's orders and tried to persuade him otherwise.

"Your majesty..."

"No!" Caspian shouted with anger and annoyance, cutting him off. "I will not leave without my queen!"

Drinian could see there was no point in arguing with Caspian right away, but something hit Caspian as he looked at the view of the island that was visible to them.

"She said she'd be here and she'd never lie; something's wrong, I can feel it."

He was unaware of it, but he was right; something was wrong and his instincts told him that he had to investigate Lilliandil's mysterious absence, but Drinian stopped him as he started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find her," Caspian snapped back at him as he broke free of his grasp.

"No wait your majesty," Drinian exclaimed and Caspian did stop walking and chose to hear what he had to say.

"We'll come with you," the captain declared indicating to the rest of the crew.

The young king looked at them and acknowledged their seriousness when they came walking towards him; he accepted their help.

"We'll split up and look for her," Caspian instructed. "Call for me if you find her."

"Yes sire," they said almost in unison.

Caspian turned on his heel and walked back into the woods; his crew followed and the search for the missing future queen began.

* * *

"Lilliandil!"

Caspian's voice called out through the trees, hoping he would receive a reply but there was nothing; the more silent it remained, the more he called out but Lilliandil's voice was not to be heard.

"Lilliandil!"

He kept walking through the woods hoping to find her and his search brought him back to Aslan's Table, but she was not there nor was she on the cliff that overlooked Dark Island. But when Caspian was walking back towards the table, that was when he heard the call he'd been wanting to hear.

"Sire!"

It was not Lilliandil calling to him, but it was one of his men and he knew right away that they had found her; he instantly followed where the call came from, unaware that what he was to come across was not something he would like. Once he had ran to where the call had come from, that was when he saw the reason for Lilliandil failing to arrive on the beach; she was lying there on the ground, shivering with the cold, sweating and her eyes were closed; she was still breathing, but only just.

"No, no, no!" Caspian exclaimed as he knelt down beside her and took her into his arms. "Lilliandil?"

He could see she was still alive, but her glow was gone; he didn't understand any of this, but he quickly realised that now was not the time to be wondering what had happened because he could see that she needed urgent care and nursing.

"She's shivering, but she's burning up," exclaimed Caspian upon feeling her temperature. "We need to get her on the ship, quickly!"

The crew were only too happy to obey him and Caspian carefully lifted Lilliandil and carried her back to the beach; she was gently placed in the boat and they rowed back to the ship as quickly as they could. Once they had reached their destination, Lilliandil was brought onboard and Caspian carried her to his quarters, laying her gently on the bed; little Gael had followed with her mother and father when she saw what was wrong and there appeared to be some hope when her mother Helaine came forward after Lilliandil had been laid on the bed.

"Your majesty, I can help; I have good nursing skills," she explained.

"Of course," Caspian replied, allowing her to do what she needed.

Helaine examined Lilliandil in the best way she could and had diagnosed what was the problem within seconds.

"She's burning up with fever sire," she exclaimed. "She must be stripped and changed all over; I will do what I can, for hopefully we are not too late!"

"Yes of course," Caspian said and he left Helaine to do what she needed.

* * *

Just like he'd done on the beach, Caspian was now pacing up and down the deck feeling extremely nervous and worried for Lilliandil's condition; she was ill with a fever and was no longer, but how did all this happen? Everything was fine, but now a terrible disaster had struck and he hoped with all his heart that it would not end in a terrible tragedy. He continued pacing, but the questions he had, or at least some of them, would not be unanswered for much longer for someone emerged from the king's quarters; it was Helaine.

"How is she?" Caspian asked as soon as he saw her.

"She's resting and she's awake, which a good sign," Helaine replied and Caspian felt some relief. "She asked to see you, your majesty."

When he heard that request, Caspian quickly headed back into his quarters and he saw her as he walked through the doors and looked in the direction of his bed; Lilliandil was lying there helpless and weak, but she was awake though her eyes were not open fully. Her skin was pale and she looked so tired and weary, but it did not stop Caspian from rushing to her side; he sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"What happened? What happened to you?" he asked as he stroked her face.

"I have retired," she weakly whispered, "if I was to come with you, I had to give up being a star and that was the final deed I had to do; Aslan came to me."

Caspian listened to every word she said, but those last words came as a surprise.

"Aslan?"

Lilliandil silently nodded at first before explaining more with what strength she still had.

"He made me human, but he warned me that I was taking a risk with the choice I had made," she said.

"What risk?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know, he didn't..."

But she was unable to finish that sentence; her fever was making so uncomfortable that she found it difficult to speak.

"Lilliandil?"

Caspian acknowledged this and realised that maybe talking was not the best choice of action for her, so he did his best to comfort her as she struggled to make herself comfortable; the feeling of Caspian stroking her head seemed to work in a small way for it relaxed her.

"Everything will alright, I promise," he swore before kissing her forehead. "We're heading home now."

Lilliandil did not say anything but she smiled as much as she could; it was the only way she could show Caspian that she was happy for him to start the journey to Narnia, despite her condition. Throughout the journey, Helaine would do everything she could for the future queen and Caspian would hope and pray that she would still be with him when they would reach home.


	7. Chapter 7: Fear Crashes In

**Chapter Seven: Fear Crashes In**

Hope and prayer were indeed all Caspian could do while his beloved future queen lay ill in bed with her fever; no severe signs had shown according to Helaine who Caspian had assigned as Lilliandil's nurse throughout her illness, but that was only for now because soon fear would crash in and hope would begin to fade as it always does when a situation, such as this, takes an unwanted turn. Helaine's nursing had been good and Lilliandil seemed to have been a little recovered, but Caspian was to discover that very evening that all was not as he and everyone had hoped it would be. Helaine had left Lilliandil to rest after giving her a homemade tonic and was hopeful that it would have made a difference; a difference had been made, but the sort that been hoped for. Caspian walked into the room to check on his bride-to-be and what he found was not to his liking at all; Lilliandil was moving in a way that said she was not comfortable and her breathing was not right for she was gasping terribly, which all said to Caspian that something was wrong.

"Lilliandil?" he said as he moved closer to the bed.

When he was right beside her, he checked her the best way he could and knew what he had to do.

"Helaine!" he called out as he rushed from Lilliandil's bedside, returning a few moments later with her nurse. "Something's wrong; you need to check her."

Helaine got to work right away and recognised the symptoms knowing what they meant; Lilliandil's illness had not gone the way she had wanted to and now there was only one way that could make things right.

"Get me a knife and a bowl, quickly!" Helaine instructed and one of the crew rushed to fulfil that instruction. "Her fever has worsened and I fear her lungs have been congested; the best thing to do now is bleed her and hopefully it will get rid of the infection."

Terror struck Caspian when he heard those words that he could not speak; he only showed the horror in his eyes and silently nodded, for if it was the only way to save the woman he loved then so be it. The crew member returned with what Helaine needed and Caspian knew what was going to be done, so he chose to be at Lilliandil's side so he could hold her hand as comfort and preparation for what was coming. Helaine placed the bowl under Lilliandil's arm and then came the part that Caspian was dreading for her to go through; the knife was used to cut her and she cringed in pain as she felt the sharp blade piercing through her skin, for this was not something she had experienced before and her king did his best to keep her calm. It was soon over and now, blood was flowing from the cut and into the bowl; Lilliandil could only feel the blood leaving her as she began to fill more and more tired and all that was to be done was to let the correct amount of blood leave her body, which would take some time.

* * *

Enough time had passed by and enough blood had flown; Lilliandil was no longer conscious for the loss of blood had drained her to sleep, but Caspian was still there beside her for he was not about to leave her. Helaine took the bowl filled with blood from under Lilliandil's arm, handed it to Drinian who passed it to a crew member to depose of it and did what she needed to heal the cut; she had done everything she could and even though Caspian already knew that fact, he wanted to know for sure as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Is there nothing more you can do for her?"

Helaine was hesitant to answer that question, but she knew she had to.

"I'm sorry your majesty; all we can do is let her rest and wait. If she survives the night then, she has a chance," she explained.

Caspian could only lower his head in his despair and nod silently before saying something.

"Thank you."

Helaine knew that there was nothing else to be said or done so she left the room after acknowledging the king's gratitude, but Caspian had not been left alone with Lilliandil for members of the crew were still there and only Drinian came forward upon seeing the king in such distress. He walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder; Caspian did not look at him right away, but he did eventually, showing the tears in his eyes, before turning back to Lilliandil.

"I can't leave her," he said as he looked at her.

Drinian acknowledged his words and knew what the best action to take at that moment was.

"Yes of course sire; I would never expect you to," he replied, "but I do hope and pray that she will still be here in the morning."

"Not as much as I do," Caspian said when he heard Drinian's last words.

The captain knew then that the best action to be taken had to be done now and that is why he turned to the rest of the crew present and nodded to them that it was time to leave the king alone; an action that they were not against and they walked out of the king's quarters back onto the deck, with Drinian being the last to leave. There was sorrow on the whole ship, but of course none of the sorrow felt by the crew could meet the despair of Caspian; it pained them to see their king in such distress, but they could not imagine what it must've been like for him unless they'd been through such an ordeal themselves. But even if they had, it was not something they could discuss with him or among themselves; all they could do was be hopeful that Lilliandil would survive her terrible illness. Though there was one person on the ship whose hope that she would recover was greater than the crew's, but nowhere near as great as Caspian's; little Gael was sitting with her mother on the deck looking as low as she felt and she wanted to keep asking if her new friend would recover.

"Mummy, is she going to get better?" Gael asked her mother.

"I don't know sweetheart, all we can do now is wait and have faith and hope," Helaine explained.

"I want her to get better; I like her," the little girl replied upon hearing her mother's answer.

Gael held her head low and Helaine acknowledged this; she hated seeing her little girl feeling sad and she knew she had to do what every mother does.

"Oh Gael," she said as she enveloped her daughter in a hug; Gael felt some comfort, but she was not comforted completely.

* * *

The time passed by slowly for Caspian that it felt more like many sad and lonely years rather than a few minutes; this time that he was alone with Lilliandil was not at all like the other times when they had been alone together. Helaine said that if Lilliandil survived the night, then everything would be the way it was meant to be, but Caspian knew that he had to be prepared for the possibility that she would fall asleep and never wake up; that was a thought of nothing but great pain that pierced his heart like the blade of a sword. Even though all that could be done for her had been done, he could still help her in minor ways if anything, to help her feel more comfortable and relaxed if not to cure her. He was attempting to cool her high temperature at that very moment in time as he was sat by her side; she was still struggling with her breathing, for her breathing was quite raspy, and Caspian was holding a wet cloth that he had soaked in cold water against her forehead, for that was really all he could as well as stay with her. But while he was attempting to help her, he was neglecting to help himself for the tears that had welled in his eyes had now fallen and his handsome face was stained by those clear, warm tears of sorrow and grief; he wiped them away with his hand, but it did not stop them from coming back and falling again and again. He could not hold them back, for his grief was too strong for him to fight; for the first time in his whole life, he had finally found something incredibly pure and special and it hit him so hard knowing that he could lose it all. Lilliandil was the only woman he had ever loved and he could not bear to lose her, not now, not ever; he wanted to tell her this after wiping away some more tears.

"Please don't leave me; you're all I have," he whispered, but she did not respond.

She was still alive, but she was too weak to respond to him and it was at that moment that he finally choked on his grief when he found himself breaking down into a river of tears; he was so overwhelmed that he buried his face as he rested his forehead against Lilliandil's arm while he held her hand and he did not care if anybody could hear his cries. All he cared about was that she would recover, even though it seemed unlikely that she would, but he still wanted her to because he was not ready to let her go and he didn't think that he ever would be because she was too much to lose.


	8. Chapter 8: Aslan's Message

**Chapter Eight: Aslan's Message**

Night had fallen and the king's chambers were silent; Caspian was asleep by Lilliandil's side, sitting in the chair and resting his head and arms on the bed. He truly had kept to his word that he would not leave her for he had been there beside her ever since her fever had worsened; if she was not to survive, then he was not going to let her die alone but if she was to live, then he wanted to be there for her when she awoke and that is something that is truly from the heart of one in love. Caspian was sleeping peacefully beside Lilliandil; clearly his grief had drained him of his strength and he had managed to let himself rest, even though he had wanted to stay awake in fear that Lilliandil would regain consciousness throughout the night, but her eyes did not open throughout the hours of darkness. Hours passed by and night turned into day when the sun rose from the edge of the sea; Caspian was still asleep as the rays of the sun beamed in through the window, but it was when he heard a familiar voice saying his name that he awoke.

"Caspian."

The king's eyes opened when he heard his name; he was hoping it was Lilliandil, but it wasn't for when he looked in the direction of the voice, he saw a third presence in the room; Aslan. The Great Lion was standing by the window and Caspian looked at him for a moment before looking at Lilliandil, who was still unconscious in the bed; with Aslan being there, he felt he had someone to blame for Lilliandil's condition and he turned to look at the lion again feeling nothing but anger for him.

"Is this your doing?" he said angrily.

Aslan heard his words and the anger in his voice; he knew how distressed the king was and had come to attempt to offer him some comfort.

"No, this is no one's doing," he replied, but Caspian was not satisfied with his reply.

"Look at her;" he spat as he stood up off his seat, "she could die and if she does die, I will lose everything that matters to me! She told me that you are responsible for this."

Now there, the king was mistaken and so Aslan had to explain everything; that was also the reason he had come.

"She did not tell you anything of the sort; what she told you was that I granted her request to become human, despite my warning of the risk she was taking."

"What risk?" Caspian shot back at him.

"The life of a star is very different from the life of a human because it takes time for them to be able to adapt to the natural aspects of the world to which humans are adapted," Aslan explained. "That is why they retire at a certain age, but Lilliandil chose to retire early before she was ready; that is the risk I was warning her of."

"I don't understand," Caspian said shaking his head and carrying his confusion in his face.

"Because her retirement has come too early, she was not yet ready to live as a human so she has not adapted well to the unfamiliar natural aspects of the world; the warm air felt cold against her and her illness is her body's reaction," the Great Lion told him.

Aslan's words were not the explanation that Caspian had expected, so he had to question this more; he looked at Lilliandil before he asked his next question.

"But why would she put herself in such danger?"

"You know why," said Aslan with kindness and a certain look in his eyes.

Caspian clocked the look and turned back to look at Lilliandil; that was when he put two and two together.

"She's done all this… for me?" he asked.

"You chose her to be your queen and you invited her to return home with you;" Aslan explained. "She accepted both your offers, but it meant that she had to change her path and leave the only life she has known behind because stars cannot leave the sky for good until they retire."

Upon hearing this, the young king felt guilt hit him hard when he began to feel that he was responsible for all this and not Aslan.

"She had to become human if she came with me? This is all my doing; I've done all this," he exclaimed. "I should've known that I was asking too much of her, but I was thinking too much about what I wanted!"

Aslan clocked this reaction and had to let his young friend know that this was not the case.

"You were following your heart Caspian, just like she was; no one is to blame."

But neither of them were aware of something else happening in the room; something wonderful. Lilliandil had begun to stir silently and everything around her was becoming more clear; her eyes fluttered open and happiness overcame her when she saw Caspian standing there by her bedside.

"Caspian…" she whispered.

Caspian immediately turned to look at her when he heard her voice and such relief and happiness washed over him when he saw that she awake; he smiled and rushed to her.

"Lilliandil!" he exclaimed taking her hand in his, but then his happy mood changed back to one of guilt and sorrow. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" she asked looking confused.

"For this; I should've realised what I was asking of you, I'm sorry. This is all my fault," he said with much remorse.

Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes and Lilliandil saw this; it upset her seeing him in such distress and blaming himself for something that was not his fault, so she knew what she had to do.

"No, no it's not; it's nobody's fault, especially not yours," she said weakly, but tenderly. "This was my choice; I could've walked away, I could've refused but I didn't and you know why. I made a promise to you that I can never break, for I can never break your heart. Aslan warned me there was a risk, but I still chose to live as a human; no one forced me to make this choice."

Caspian saw the look in her eyes as she explained this to him and could not think of what to say; she'd taken such a risk to be with him and keep her promise to him and that was something no one had ever done for him. His professor had risked the chance of saving his life, but no one had ever risked their life and keep a promise to him; he looked at her with so such love.

"Oh Lilliandil, I…" he found himself unable to finish; he was just too speechless and that is why Aslan took over.

"Such a choice made in an act of love and not an act of selfishness is truly a rare and pure deed, even if it carries consequences," he said. "But you were prepared to face the consequences and that makes you even more worthy of becoming a queen because it further proves that you already are by heart. Your new life has truly begun."

He had said what he needed to say, but he was not yet finished; once he had declared that Lilliandil was indeed worthy to be the Queen of Narnia, he gave out his mighty roar and Caspian suddenly found himself waking up by Lilliandil's side. He looked at the window; it was morning, but Aslan was not there - he had visited Caspian in a dream, just like he did with Lucy when she was tempted by the evil mist of Dark Island. Realising that Lilliandil waking had been a dream, Caspian looked at her without moving from the chair; her eyes were still closed and her breathing appeared to be still, but she was not lying in the exact same position as she had been before as her head was turned and her face was facing the opposite direction. Could this mean what Caspian hoped it meant? He moved closer to her, but was too scared to touch her at the risk that what he hoped was not the case; he just stared at her with his eyes wide open hoping and waiting for her to stir in some way as nerves ran right through him. And then it happened; Lilliandil's chest rose and dropped with a breath as she breathed smoothly and the first action Caspian took was sighing out all the relief he felt at that moment and quickly taking her hand in his. He held it against his face at first before kissing it as Lilliandil turned to face him as she opened her eyes; she was still quite weak, but she was overall happy that he was there with her.

"Caspian."

"Oh Lilliandil!" Caspian gasped as he choked on tears of joy that were welling up in his eyes; he then gently stroked her forehead. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"You'll never lose me" Lilliandil said with a weak smile.

Caspian smiled so much and he could not control himself, so he bent down and gently kissed her; once he had pulled away, she wanted to explain everything.

"Caspian, I..." she started off, but he knew what she was trying to tell him.

"No I know," he said cutting her off, "I know everything; Aslan told me, but it doesn't matter, what matters is that you're still here."

Lilliandil decided not to continue, for she felt much more relaxed when she heard those words; she just smiled as she watched Caspian kiss her hand again before he gazed at her.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you."

Once again, Caspian leaned in and gently kissed Lilliandil's soft, warm lips and when they pulled apart, they fell into a warm embrace as he enveloped her in a loving hug; he rested his head against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his soft brown hair and smiling as she leaned her face against his head. Everything was as it should be and it seemed that Lilliandil's recovery was all Aslan's doing, but it was actually because of herself; she was strong and she had fought to survive for Caspian and herself, for being strong is one of the best things anyone can do for themselves as well as others.


	9. Chapter 9: Time To Say Goodbye

**Chapter Nine: Time To Say Goodbye**

The day went by and Caspian had felt nothing but joy in informing the crew that Lilliandil had survived the night, but she had not recovered just yet for she was only on the first stages of recovery. Helaine remained Lilliandil's nurse for the days to come until the former star would be ready to be walking outdoors again, but for now she remained in bed and Caspian was attempting to spend much time by her side as possible to watch the colour return to her cheeks and the brightness return to her eyes; his own face lit up with his handsome smile as he saw her looking more like her old self minute by minute. Someone else who refused to leave Lilliandil's side was little Gael, who was very happy to see her friend recovering The day after she had awoken, she was joined by her future husband as her nurse provided her with her homemade tonic of a mixture of different fruit juices; the fibre, vitamins and minerals were doing their job well in restoring Lilliandil's strength the minute the juice ran down her throat; Caspian saw this as her face brightened up with specks of life.

"You've no idea how happy it makes me seeing you getting better and better," he said smiling as he held her hand.

"Well we have my nurse to thank for that," Lilliandil replied indicating at Helaine; Caspian could only agree with her.

"Thank you again Helaine," he said to the kind woman, before changing the subject. "We still have some weeks left of the journey and then, we'll be home. We should be arriving at Narrowhaven in less than two weeks; I'm sure you'll be happy to be home."

Helaine and Gael could only smile at Caspian's words of returning home, but then a fifth presence entered the room shortly afterwards; it was Drinian.

"Sire, we need you up on deck," he said as everyone turned to face him.

Caspian heard what he said, but was not to give him the reply he needed.

"I cannot come Drinian; I'm needed here," the king said before turning back to his future wife.

Drinian had heard this reply before because Caspian was not prepared to put his duties as king before Lilliandil's health ever since she fell ill; she noticed that the captain seemed very serious in the matter and when he decided to try again, she realised what needed to be done.

"But you're needed up there sire," Drinian stated.

"Caspian," Lilliandil suddenly said, stopping Caspian from replying, "I do not wish to keep you back if you are needed elsewhere."

"I can't leave you," Caspian protesting upon hearing her reply.

"I'm alright; I am recovering; I am getting stronger every minute. Don't worry about me, I've got Helaine and she is a wonderful nurse; I am in good hands and you know I am not going anywhere," she assured him. "Please Caspian if they need you on deck, then go; do not worry about me."

He looked at her and realised that she was only asking this of him for his own good; he knew he could not refuse her request.

"Very well, if you insist," he said.

"You know I'll still be here," she replied.

Caspian gave her a smile and kissed her hand before standing up off the chair and left the quarters with Drinian; Lilliandil was left with her nurse and her little friend, who sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm so glad you're better Lilliandil, Gael exclaimed.

"Thank you Gael and to think, you will be home soon; you, your mother, your father and all the other lost citizens," Lilliandil said, but Gael responded to those words with a silent frown and Lilliandil noticed almost immediately. "What's wrong?"

"When I go home, it means I'll never see you again doesn't it?" the little girl asked.

Lilliandil looked at her and felt sad to see her feeling sadness, so she wanted to do her best to lighten her mood.

"Yes it does, but at least you achieved what you set out to do Gael; you set out to find your mother and you found her. You don't need me because you are strong; not many girls your age would set out on such a quest, you were very brave to join your father."

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss you Lilliandil."

"And I will miss you," Lilliandil said as she put her hand on Gael's shoulder, "but I will never forget you; you are a very special friend."

* * *

The days passed by as the ship sailed over the waters as it did before and finally came the day when Lilliandil was able to venture back into the outdoors. She had fully recovered from her fever and the relief Caspian felt was impossible to describe; all that could be described was that he smiled with such happiness on that very day. Lilliandil was helped to prepare herself for her first day out on the deck of the Dawn Treader; Helaine and Gael were the ones to help her dress in her beautiful white dress and brush her beautiful long hair of gold until she was finally ready. Indeed she was excited about being out in the sun instead of kept indoors for too long; she knew fresh air would do her good, but she was also happy to up on her own two feet again. She was as ready as ever and she looked exactly the same as she did when Caspian first met her; her beautiful blue glow may have been gone, but she was still the divine beauty who had stolen the king's heart.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be," she exclaimed after looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Before they could walk out the doors, they were opened and Caspian walked in; he smiled the minute he saw Lilliandil and she looked perfect to him.

"Caspian," she said greeting him with her smile.

"You look as beautiful as ever," he exclaimed as he walked over to her; he then took her hand. "Come, the crew are waiting to see you."

And with that, he led her outside; the doors were opened and Lilliandil finally stepped out into the sunlight again. This time, everything around her felt perfect; the sun felt warm against her skin and the gentle breeze that blew through the air did not make her shiver at all; the crew were all gathered on the deck and Caspian was to give a proper introduction when he emerged from his quarters with his bride-to-be, just like he did for Lucy and Edmund.

"Gentlemen, behold the future Queen of Narnia; Lilliandil, my future wife," he said with much pride.

The crew bowed and Lilliandil could only smile; she felt very touched at how welcome she was on the Dawn Treader and such a magnificent ship it was indeed, never had she seen anything like it before. There was a silence around, so all that could be heard were the waters against the ship until Drinian was the one to interrupt the silence once everyone was back on their feet.

"Alright, back to work!" he instructed and everyone followed his orders.

For the rest of the day, Caspian showed Lilliandil everything of the whole ship and she became familiar with its settings and was even more so with the crew, though little Gael could not help but feel quite jealous that her friend was spending more time with her future husband than with her now that she was recovered from her fever. But she soon became distracted by that minor jealousy when she suddenly realised she could spend more time with her parents, which was all she really wanted, but she still felt attached to Lilliandil; she was the first friend she had made since Lucy's departure. But of course, she knew that this adventure was soon to come to an end and she was reminded of that fact when they passed Magician's Island for the second time that very same day; they were getting closer to Narrowhaven.

* * *

The sun had set shortly after their passing by of Magician's Island, so it was the next day that they arrived at Narrowhaven; it was time to say goodbye again, but this time no one was leaving Narnia, just the Dawn Treader. The lost citizens, Rhince, Helaine and Gael were now finally home and it was time to part ways with the King and future Queen of Narnia; the other citizens were ready to depart for the city in the boats, but Rhince, Helaine and Gael still had some unfinished business and that is why they were still onboard the ship bidding farewell to Caspian and Lilliandil.

"I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us, your majesty," Rhince said with much gratitude.

"It was my pleasure; anything to help those in desperate need and I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me and Lilliandil," Caspian gratefully replied.

Lilliandil smiled at his words of gratitude to their new friends and she turned her eyes to Helaine.

"I cannot thank you enough for how you helped me during a time I most needed it."

"It was the least I could do, my lady," Helaine said as she bowed her head.

"Well take care all of you; I'm sure Lord Bern will keep you all safe and prosperous," said Caspian holding his hand out for Rhince to shake it.

Rhince was hesitant at first, but eventually found the courage and put his hand in his king's, shaking it with much thankfulness.

"Thank you again sire," he said and Caspian gave him a silent nod.

When Rhince's hand parted from Caspian's, Lilliandil's eyes turned to little Gael as she frowned and held her head low; Lilliandil knelt down in front of her.

"And thank you too Gael; I made a wonderful little friend in you," she said gently.

Gael eventually looked up at her, but tears began to fall from her eyes; Lilliandil took note of this instantly and decided to help.

"Don't cry," she gently said in an attempt to comfort her.

She then took something from her dress; it was a handkerchief and she used it to wipe away Gael's tears, but she smiled as a thought came to her.

"Here, why don't you keep it?" she suggested handing Gael the handkerchief. "You probably need it more than I do."

This was just like Lucy giving her faun friend, Mr Tumnus her handkerchief, which he later eventually returned to her but this was for Gael to keep. Gael took the cloth and it was the softest handkerchief she had ever felt; it was even a pretty one for it had sliver sowings of stars and flowers on it.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed as she examined it.

"My mother made it for me when I was your age for all the times I couldn't stop crying when I dreamt dreams that frightened me," Lilliandil explained. "So she made this and she always said it is a sign of love; the love that a mother and daughter share. I want you to have it, and not for all the times you might cry, but to remind yourself of all the courage and the love that you had and still have to join this voyage to save your mother."

It may not have been a fascinating gift or token, but to Gael it was the best gift anyone could give her and she showed her gratitude both through words and physical action.

"Thank you," she said before she enveloped Lilliandil in a hug, but she had to break away within moments. "Goodbye Lilliandil."

"Goodbye; take care little one," Lilliandil replied with a smile before standing up on her feet again. "Take care all of you."

Rhince and Helaine replied through silent smiles before they climbed into one of the boats with their daughter; everyone was ready and before they knew it, they were drifting back home. Caspian and Lilliandil stood on the deck watching as the lost citizens returned to where they belonged; they watched even more families being happily reunited and it made them happy, but they were still sad to say goodbye to more friends they had made during the voyage. Gael kept her eyes on the ship as her distance from it became further and further; it was then time for the ship to carry on sailing and off it went again, leaving Narrowhaven and returning back home. Caspian looked on at Lilliandil as the ship started to sail again and wrapped his arm around her to keep her comforted when he saw the sadness in her lovely face; she reciprocated by looking at him in return and wrapping her own arm around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"There is no sadder word to say than goodbye, especially to those you care about, but I will be alright," she assured him.

He could only smile at her before planting a kiss on her forehead; they exchanged looks again before looking back at the land and the people they were leaving behind, wishing with all their hearts that the people of Narrowhaven would finally live in peace and happiness once again.

* * *

Onwards home the Dawn Treader sailed; an hour had now passed since the departing from Narrowhaven and it was approaching the very spot where they rescued Lucy, Edmund and Eustace from the sea, though they were not aware which spot was the very one that came to Caspian's mind as they sailed back the way they had come. But his mind was focus elsewhere soon; Lilliandil had been amazed by the great ship and being at sea when she first came to the outdoors after recovering from her illness. The smell of the water was one she knew and so was the wind in her hair, but she had never known it all like this; she was standing on the deck looking out what all there was to see, but there was something that had been playing on her mind that she had not put into action. The ladder that led up to the dragon's head was something she had wished to climb so she could be at the very front of the ship and see what was ahead from there, but fear that she would fall before she reached the top had stopped her. She stared at that laddar and kept thinking of how it would be from up there and she thought of it so much, that her fear finally left her and she walked to the foot of her challenge. She stopped for a moment to get herself ready; her dress would probably get in the way for it was quite long, so she made sure it would not cause her any trouble in the best way possible and before long, she found herself climbing the ladder. She kept her eye contact with her destination and she climbed up carefully, not caring about the possibility the crew members or Caspian were watching her; she just kept concentrating and eventually, she did not need to concentrate anymore for she successfully made it to the top. She looked out at the view in front of her and her eyes widened; this was definitely the best view on the ship in her opinion and she felt more excited and joyful as she touched the great dragon's head as she moved further away from the edge where the ladder was and continued to gaze at the seemingly mysterious beyond, but then something else caught her attention. When she looked down, she saw creatures with the body of a woman and the tail of a fish made from water swimming and jumping out of the water with delight; they were sea dryads, the same creatures that Lucy saw more than once. Lilliandil had never been so close to sea dryads before, so she was amazed and delighted, so delighted that she smiled as she watched them and just like they did with Lucy, they waved at her and she waved back before they disappeared into the deep waters of the sea below. But suddenly, a voice came from the ladder; someone else had climbed up to join Lilliandil.

"I see you made it safely to the top," he said with a sarcastic tone; it was Caspian.

Lilliandil smiled when she turned and saw him; he was soon standing beside her right behind the great dragon's head, looking out at what she was.

"It's been a long time since I climbed anything; I was worried I would fall but, I wanted to see this view," she explained. "You know, the more forward we go, it seems like we're sailing to the end of the world or a mysterious beyond."

Caspian heard those words she spoke and a certain thought instantly entered his mind.

"And to think that I've been to the end of the world with the thought that going into Aslan's Country was what I wanted, but luckily something happened to me before I went to the end of the world," he said.

"Your father?" Lilliandil replied as she looked at him.

"No, you Lilliandil; you happened," Caspian said smiling at her. "I remembered you when I questioned if going on and never returning was what I wanted and it was because of you as well as my father that I realised I didn't need to go after all. And now that I have you, everything makes much more sense and I'm treasuring everything I was given more than I did before. I have had to say a very hard goodbye to some amazing friends for life who are the closet thing I ever had to family and I will miss them very much, but I know that the best I can do for them and my father is to carry on my reign as King of Narnia, only now I won't be doing it alone."

Lilliandil looked at him for a moment, before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry that you had to say goodbye to Lucy and Edmund and Eustace and I know that I could never replace them nor will I try to," she said. "But I will do my best to give you all the love that my heart carries for you and maybe one day, I can give you a family of your own; our own."

"You've already given me so much love and the truth is, no one can replace you;" Caspian declared as he took her in his arms. "I hold Lucy and Edmund as my sister and my brother, but you Lilliandil, you've taken over my heart completely and that is why I will always hold you in here. I bid farewell to my brother and sister, but at the same time, I gained something very special; I gained a wife and a queen; my queen. When I came back to Ramandu's Island, I was so happy that I chose not to go to Aslan's Country and now you and me; we're nearly home."

His declaration was met with a smile before words from his beautiful bride-to-be.

"I was happy too and I still am; I was filled such happiness when you came back to me," she declared with a smile. "When we arrive home, I can imagine the joy I will feel but at the same time, I cannot help but wish that we could stay in a moment like this forever."

At those words, Caspian smiled; he felt like the happiest man alive and knew that even more joy awaited for him and Lilliandil back home, where they would be arriving within a matter of days. But for now, they just stayed in that happy moment and their declarations to one another were sealed with a kiss as the ship continued to sail onwards. It was at that moment in our world that Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were back home in Eustace's house watching as the Dawn Treader sailed away and disappeared behind the waves in the painting that brought them back to Narnia for the adventure that was over for them, but not for their friend.


	10. Chapter 10: The End Of The Voyage

**Chapter 10: The End of the Voyage**

As before, the hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks; the sea was more deeper and wider than anyone could have ever guessed. Caspian had said the journey home would be long, though Lilliandil was full of patience; she was not about to throw tantrums and annoy anyone else onboard with moans of impatience. She managed to keep herself busy both in mind and action like everyone and it always made her smile knowing that she was in the presence of her future husband; she had too good a heart to show any spoilt or selfish feelings. Caspian had kept true to his role of the King on the deck of his ship, but at the same time, he had kept true to his role of the future husband to the future Queen of Narnia; of course, he knew to give her space because she did not need constant supervision, but he would devote his attention to her when he could and when she would come to stand by his side. Now when it came to them retiring for the nights, they were not to share the same bed for they were not yet married; Lilliandil continued to sleep in Caspian's cabin, whilst he continued to sleep in a hammock, but that was not to bother them. They both knew it was inappropriate for them to share a bed while they were still unmarried and they knew better than take further action on the nature of their relationship before their wedding, but Caspian had already promised Lilliandil that they would have the perfect wedding night. But for now, that was put to the back of their minds as they both slept peacefully in their own spaces waiting for the morning to arrive with their awakenings. They both slept unaware if the forthcoming day would be the day when they would finally arrive back home. They awoke when the sun had risen high into the sky; it was the late morning when they were both out on the deck that they heard a voice calling out.

"Land ho!"

Caspian and Lilliandil were quick to rush to the deck; Caspian looked through the telescope handed to him by Drinian and smiled when he recognised the land and the castle of Cair Paravel; they were finally home. He lowered the telescope almost at once after smiling and turned to look at Lilliandil.

"We are home," he exclaimed.

Lilliandil showed the same happiness in her lovely face as Caspian did; it had been a long journey and now, they were finally reaching their destination.

"Get everything ready captain; we dock in at least ten minutes," the King instructed.

"Yes your majesty," Drinian replied and he set off to insure that the orders were followed.

Caspian turned to Lilliandil and took her by the hand, leading her into his cabin so they could prepare themselves for the docking; none of the King's belongings were to be left behind on the ship. However, Caspian had one final deed to perform before they docked and it was that he had one last gift for Lilliandil.

"Lilliandil, because you are going to be Queen, I think it is only fair that you have this," he said as he handed her Susan's bow and arrows.

Lilliandil looked at what was being given to her before taking it in her hands, but she felt she could not accept it.

"This is not mine," she said.

"It is now," Caspian replied. "It once belonged to Queen Susan and this sword once belonged to High King Peter; he gave it to me before he left Narnia for the last time and he wanted me to have his sword, so I'm sure his sister would want you to have her bow and arrows. After all, it is the weapon of a Queen."

The former star could only smile when she understood his words and knew that she could not turn away this gift, though she still had her doubts for she did not know how to use them.

"Thank you," she said.

"One more thing," Caspian suddenly said.

He walked to where Susan's horn was kept and took it, then to the cupboard in which Lucy's healing cordial and dagger were stored; he took the vial and dagger and turned back to Lilliandil, who put the bow and arrows on the table.

"This was also Susan's; this horn is magic for when blown on, help will come wherever you are. I blew this horn and it brought the Kings and Queens of Old back," he explained as Lilliandil took the horn. "And this was Lucy's; it's a healing cordial, the juice of the fire flower. One drop will heal any injury and this; take it for extra use for anything, not fighting."

Smiling, Lilliandil took the vial and dagger, accepting everything that was given to her.

"Thank you, but I have no fighting skills; the horn and healing cordial I can use, but I have never used a weapon in my life," she explained.

Caspian took note of what she was saying and understood completely, but also had a solution.

"Well that is why I will teach you," he said.

"Thank you," Lilliandil replied, "I accept your offer to teach me, but yet, I hope that I will never have to use these."

The ship itself was getting closer and closer to its destination and it was finally at that point when it could be seen from the castle; a dwarf with a long beard and long hair of red came rushing to one of the balconies that overlooked the Eastern sea. It was Trumpkin, or Lord Trumpkin as he was now, one of Caspian's most loyal friends. It was he who had been left in charge when the King set out on the voyage and now, he was relieved and happy just like everybody else to see the Dawn Treader arriving home.

"The King has returned!" the dwarf called out. "Prepare to welcome him home!"

Everyone in the castle prepared themselves, but the people of the town were already prepared to welcome the King home when they heard the bell ringing out telling them that the Dawn Treader was approaching the docks. They gathered in the streets, each side of the road crowded, though some stayed in their houses and chose to watch from their windows; the ship was drawing nearer and nearer. The people from the castle rode to the docks on horseback and made it just in time, for as they dismounted, the ship came to port. Trumpkin was to be the one to greet the King, so he stood before everyone else; the walkway from the ship to the pier was put in place and once ready, Caspian appeared with Lilliandil at his side. The crowd cheered to see their King alive and well and home, though they did not recognise the young woman he was holding hands with, but they instantly assumed that he must have brought home with him a Queen. The two walked from the ship on the walkway and finally, they reached the pier; Lilliandil felt something of excitement rushing through her when she stepped into Caspian's kingdom for the first time. Trumpkin stepped forward to greet the King; he bowed before him.

"Welcome home your majesty; your return has brought much joy to us all," said the dwarf.

"Thank you Trumpkin; it is good to see you again," Caspian replied.

"You have brought a new friend home with you?" Trumpkin asked turning his attention to Lilliandil.

"Correction; a bride. Lord Trumpkin, may I present Lilliandil the daughter of Ramandu, my future wife and future queen of Narnia," the King declared proudly so that the declaration was heard by all those around them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady; welcome and many congratulations," Trumpkin said as he bowed to the beautiful young woman.

"Thank you Lord Trumpkin; I reciprocate your pleasure," she kindly replied.

Trumpkin was impressed by her already and decided to tell Caspian so.

"If I may say, you have chosen well sire."

"Indeed I have," Caspian said with a nod, "but not for what is on the outside."

He turned to look at Lilliandil with a smile and she smiled back; it is warming for anyone to know that the one they love is in love with them for the right reasons.

"Of course sire; I will see to it that preparations for the wedding will go underway immediately," Trumpkin said.

"Thank you old friend, but for now, let us get back to the castle," Caspian replied.

His horse was there waiting for him and to him, he walked with Lilliandil; it had been a long time since he had seen his noble steed.

"Good to see you again Destrier," he said as he stroked the horse's black coat.

"And you, your majesty; it has been too long," Destrier replied; he then turned to Lilliandil. "Greetings my lady."

"Oh, beautiful horse!" she gasped as she touched him.

"A horse does not carry the beauty of such a one as you," he said.

"On the contrary, you are some of the most magnificent creatures to have lived."

"Thank you; you are always welcome to ride me, but I think my wife would be more suitable for you when you are ready to ride her," the horse stated.

"Thank you," said Lilliandil.

"Well enough talk, let's get home," said Caspian.

Lilliandil smiled before he led her a few steps forward and lifted her onto Destrier; the horse remained calm and steady. Drinian stepped forward to help Caspian climb up onto Destrier after Lilliandil positioned herself correctly to hold Caspian from behind; everything was ready and the other crew members were prepared to follow the King back to the castle. When Caspian gave the signal, everyone was off; Destrier rode off in walks with Caspian and Lilliandil on his back and the others from the castle and the ship were on horseback or on foot. It was just like the day of Caspian's coronation; he rode through the streets with the people cheering his return, throwing flower petals into the air and waving handkerchiefs. This was something he was familiar with, but not something Lilliandil was familiar with; she had never been in a place with so many people before, but she was enjoying every minute of it for it made her feel very welcome as she heard the people welcoming her to their home. She smiled at them all as she passed them and felt so indescribably happy; no longer lonely, but happy and she felt that she was home. The town was beautiful in her eyes and then finally, they came to their destination and Lilliandil's eyes widened when she was saw the castle; never had she been so close to one in her life or inside one, which is where she would be within minutes. Cair Paravel was the most beautiful building she had ever seen. Destrier rode on and then Caspian saw that someone was waiting for them outside the castle doors.

"Aslan."

Lilliandil heard him and looked over his shoulder; he was right, the Great Lion was there ahead waiting for them. Aslan had told Caspian that he would be there when Caspian returned and indeed, he had kept to his word; Caspian did not feel angry this time and Lilliandil had no reason to be angry. Finally, Caspian brought Destrier to a halt and dismounted him; he helped Lilliandil down, took her by the hand and together, the took a few steps towards the lion and bowed to him.

"Rise, King and Queen of Narnia," Aslan said and to their feet they rose. "Welcome home your majesty and welcome to you Lilliandil, the future Queen of Narnia; tonight the sun will set and will rise tomorrow for a day of much joy and sheer happiness."

And there he spoke the truth, for there would be so much cheer around the kingdom when the wedding would take place.

No one was to wait long for that day of sheer happiness, for it took place the very next day. Before it arrived with the new dawn, Lilliandil had been taught the basis of living in a castle and as a Queen and she had learned well; there was joy everywhere in the castle for she had already won the hearts of all those who served her. But now onto the wedding, which was to be held in the great throne room; Caspian had rebuilt Cair Paravel since becoming King, shortly after the Pevensies left, and the castle was as mighty and powerful as it was before it was attacked by the Telmarines when they invaded Narnia all those centuries ago. The Telmarine castle was no longer Caspian's home or in use, in fact it was weathering away along with its town, and the King had built a new town near his new castle so all the Telmarines had relocated their homes and shared their hometown with the Narnians. The throne room, located in the centre of the castle, was just as it was before; its wonderful columns and glass roof had been restored. The only major difference is that there were now only two thrones instead of four. Caspian's throne was similar to the four thrones of the Kings and Queens of Old and was made of fine white marble; beside it was a second throne that his advisors had advised him to have made ready for his future Queen. The throne would very soon belong to Lilliandil as soon as the crown was placed on her head. And all that was to soon happen, for the townspeople were gathered at the castle along with the centaurs, the fauns, the Minotaurs and every other Narnian creature; the centaurs were lined up on each side of the room with their swords held in high honour, just like at the coronation of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, and fauns and other centaurs stood at the entrance blowing a fanfare through their trumpets; Drinian, Trumpkin and Lord Trufflehunter were among the people who stood at the front. However, not all of the townspeople were among the crowd of Narnians and noblemen and women who stood in the throne room, for there was not enough space, so the others were forced to wait outside for the King to present his new Queen to them after their marriage and her coronation. As soon as the fanfare was played, the wedding began and the first to enter was Aslan, as he was the one to perform the marriage for he had the power and authority to do so. Once he was standing at the front and turned around, a second figure entered with a golden crown on his head wearing a King's tunic of royal blue; it was Caspian and the centaurs pulled back their swords and everyone bowed as he passed them. He reached the front and finally, a third figure entered wearing a beautiful silken dress of white and silver and a silver flower headband with a long white veil attached and there were two young women behind her, who were her ladies-in-waiting; it was Lilliandil and she was smiling as she walked towards Caspian, who was amazed at how radiant she looked. Again, the centaurs pulled back their swords and the crowd bowed as she passed them; she reached her destination and Aslan began as the couple stood facing each other.

"A truly joyous day has dawned upon us as we gather here to witness the union of this man and this woman," he said. "Caspian, Lilliandil, I invite you to join hands as the journey to pronounce you as husband and wife begins."

Caspian and Lilliandil joined hands and Aslan gave out a scripture written years ago by himself on the nature of marriage and the love and devotion between two people who join together in matrimony. Once that part was over, it came to the exchanging of the rings and vows; Trumpkin came forward with two rings on a velvet cushion, one of them being the ring that Caspian had given to Lilliandil when she agreed to marry him and the other was another gold ring that similar to Caspian's mother's, except it had different markings inscribed on it and it had no diamonds. That ring was for Caspian and Lilliandil would place it on his finger after she received hers again; Caspian picked it up from the cushion and Aslan said his part.

"Caspian, in placing this ring on this woman's finger, will you love and cherish her always until the day when death will part you?" he asked.

"I will," Caspian replied gazing at his bride before slipping the ring back onto her finger.

Lilliandil smiled and now, it was her turn to take the second ring and place it on Caspian's finger; Aslan repeated the question in an alternate form.

"Lilliandil, in placing this ring on this man's finger, will you love and cherish him always until the day when death will part you?"

"I will," Lilliandil replied with a tender gaze at Caspian before slipping the ring onto his finger.

The most important part of the ceremony had been completed and as the couple stood holding hands, Aslan gave the final words that were to complete and conclude the ceremony.

"Caspian, Lilliandil; you have sworn an everlasting oath to one another as you have been joined in heart, body and soul. I therefore declare you as husband and wife," he declared before giving out his mighty roar.

The crowd cheered knowing that their King was now married; Caspian and Lilliandil showed their own joy through smiles before completing their union when they pressed their lips together in a tender kiss, which made the crowd cheer and clap for them even more while Aslan looked on and smiled at their happiness. Even Tavros the Minotaur could not help but shed some tears and one of Lilliandil's ladies-in-waiting felt it necessary to hand him a handkerchief. Caspian and Lilliandil eventually broke apart, but it was all not over yet for there was still one more deed to be done; the sign was given and both the ladies-in-waiting stepped forward to remove Lilliandil's veil and headband. Once this was done, Caspian took her by the hand and led her towards the throne that she would sit upon; they both turned round to face the crowd and Aslan came forward to stand before them between the thrones, just like at the coronation of the Kings and Queens of Old, while Drinian came forward carrying a silver crown with flower shapes that was very similar to Susan's and Lucy's. Drinian presented the crown to Caspian, who took it in his hands as Aslan made his declaration.

"In the light of the union between this man and this woman, to the radiant Eastern sun, I give you Queen Lilliandil the Divine; Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel and wife of Caspian X," he said as Caspian gently placed the crown on his wife's head.

It had happened; Narnia had gained a new Queen and she smiled at her husband once her crowning was finished. After Aslan's declaration, the King and Queen sat upon their thrones and the Great Lion turned to them with more words to say.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen; may your wisdom grace us until the stars reign down from the heavens," he said; he then turned back to the crowd.

"Long live Queen Lilliandil! Long live King Caspian!" they all shouted with joy.

The room was filled of their cheers again for their King and their new Queen; King Caspian and Queen Lilliandil had started a new life with one another that would be filled with much more joy in the future, but the future was not something to think of at that moment, only the present was. Much more celebration was to take place that day; the new Queen was presented to the crowd outside, who greeted her and the King joyously and there was a grand feast to be enjoyed, along with dancing and the evening ended with a magnificent fireworks display. But for Caspian and Lilliandil, the day did not end until long after they retired for their wedding night; like many couples, this was the night when their physical relationship was finally consummated and the day only ended when they fell peacefully asleep after their night of passion drained the last bits of energy from them.

Time passed by and Lilliandil became a most beloved Queen and Monarch, just like her dear husband, though no one loved her the way Caspian did; indeed, he loved her dearly and she was his greatest treasure as he was hers. She had adapted well to her new life and had accomplished all the qualities expected of a Queen of Narnia, although there was still one deed that she was yet to accomplish as a wife, but that was to change one fine day when she and her husband were enjoying a well exercising game of target practise in the garden. Lilliandil had become an experienced archer with the bow and arrows that were now hers; Caspian had taught her well, though neither of them had had to use their archery or sword wielding skills for any battle, for all of Narnia was at peace.

"A perfect bull's-eye!" Caspian exclaimed when his wife fired at the target.

"Well you have taught me well my love, but yet I am happy that we have not needed to use any of these skills in war," Lilliandil said.

Caspian understood what she was saying, for he knew her better than anyone.

"I am King, but I am also a husband; there are to be no more wars, for a kingdom needs its King, a wife needs her husband and a husband needs his wife," he said.

"Of course, a wife needs her husband and… a child needs its father as well as its mother," she said with a smirk.

Caspian heard those words and looked her as his eyes widened; was she telling him what he thought she was? The smile on her face answered every question he was asking and he smiled as he took her into his arms and spun her around.

"A child?" he exclaimed as he held his wife in his arms. "We're going to have a child?"

Lilliandil laughed and cheered with such delight at her husband's reaction to her revelation; the deed she was yet to accomplish as a wife was to provide her husband with a child that would be his heir or heiress, but that would now be accomplished within a matter of months. The news of his wife's pregnancy was the best Caspian had received in a long time; he had already sworn he would never leave for another war or battle now that he was married and the fact that he was to become a father had added further to that promise.

Months passed and Lilliandil drew closer and closer to her confinement; she was certain that it was a boy she was carrying for the baby felt strong to her every time it kicked in her womb. She would say that it already had Caspian's strength, which made her certain that she would give birth to a son for she knew Caspian's strength better than anyone. Finally, the day came when the Queen would give birth; this was the day that everyone in the kingdom had been waiting for and the midwives were sent for the minute Lilliandil went into labour. The King was forced to wait outside their chambers with his lord friends for comfort while his wife slowly brought their child into the world; a baby's cry could finally heard coming from the room and when the door opened, a lady-in-waiting stepped outside.

"Your majesty…" she began as Caspian stepped forward with a nervous look on his face, "you have a son."

At those words, his face lit up with a smile of relief and joy, even more so when the young woman stated that the Queen was in good condition, but needed plenty of rest until her strength returned. Caspian entered the room to find his wife sitting up in the bed; Lilliandil looked up to see who had entered and smiled at her husband before looking back at the baby she was holding in her arms. Caspian's eyes lit up when he saw his son for the first time; everything just felt so perfect now and nothing could make it even more so. He walked to Lilliandil's bedside and sat on a chair beside it; Lilliandil smiled at having him close beside her.

"Our son," Caspian said gently as he looked at the child.

"Our son; just look at him, he's perfect," Lilliandil exclaimed.

"And how are you feeling?" Caspian asked her.

"Tired, but indescribably happy," she replied.

Caspian smiled and kissed her forehead, but then he had a special request to make.

"May I?" he asked holding out his arms and Lilliandil knew what he meant.

"Of course," she said and she handed him the little bundle.

Caspian stood to his feet as he held his son for the first time; the happiness was so overwhelming that he was completely lost for words, until something finally came to mind.

"Welcome my son."

The child stirred in his father's arms, but he did not cry and there was something to be done by the King; it was Drinian who chose to remind him.

"Your majesty, the people are waiting outside to hear of the new heir," he said.

The King was reluctant to leave his Queen just after she had given birth, so he looked at her because he knew that she should have a say in this.

"It's alright Caspian, go ahead; you know where I'll be," she said gently.

He smiled at her for a moment before making a promise.

"We'll be right back, I promise."

She smiled back at him and he knew what she was saying; Lilliandil had so much trust in Caspian that he never felt worried and it was her trust and faith in him that gave him strength. After his wife's approval of Drinian's reminder, Caspian walked out of the chamber with Drinian, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and the other lords present following him; he reached his destination of the balcony that overlooked the courtyard where the townspeople were waiting. Once he was out on the balcony and the people could see him, he carefully lifted his son with his hands into the air above his head and presented him to everyone below; he made a declaration that was met with their cheers.

"Behold my son; the Prince of Narnia!"

Narnia had a new heir to the throne and the people rejoiced; Caspian brought his son back into his safe arms, smiled at his people for a moment before turning on his heel and walking back into the castle where he returned to Lilliandil. She smiled again when her husband and son returned and Caspian chose to let her hold their child again; something she could never refuse, but it was more perfect now that her husband was seated beside them.

"What shall we name him?" she asked. "Shall we name him after his father?"

Caspian smiled at her suggestion, but his answer was to not be the answer she thought.

"It would be an honour, but there is a better name for him," Caspian explained. "We shall call him Rilian."

Lilliandil heard the name and engaged in her thoughts on how it would suit their son.

"Rilian? It is a good name; Prince Rilian of Narnia, it's a wise choice."

The King and Queen exchanged looks at the delight of the name they had chosen for their son; Prince Rilian, the son of King Caspian X and Queen Lilliandil the Divine was who he was and always would be.

"I am the King, but everything I need and want is right here, right now," said Caspian.

"And I am the Queen, but you and him are all I need and all I ever will need," said Lilliandil.

Caspian smiled before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss, before they looked back at Rilian; a happy day this was indeed and it carried on for many years after. King Caspian and Queen Lilliandil ruled a great and peaceful reign together; Prince Rilian was everything needed in an heir and everything any parent could want in a son. While his mother and father were very much in love and in a happy marriage, he grew to love them both as dearly they loved him; Caspian taught him all the fighting skills he needed to know, while Lilliandil passed on her wisdom to him through the stories she read to him. Aslan had welcomed Rilian into the line for the throne with great splendour; he had no doubts that the Prince would follow in his father's footsteps well, which made Caspian and Lilliandil very proud parents.

And of course, the day would come when the King and Queen would travel to Aslan's Country leaving their son to succeed as the new King of Narnia... but that's another story.

**The End**


End file.
